


How to fix up (with) your pet

by Theonya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, BDSM, Bandits & Outlaws, Blood As Lube, Bloodplay, Bondage and Discipline, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Theon Greyjoy, Bullying, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Drug Use, F/M, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Femslash, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Smoking, Sub Theon Greyjoy, Submission, Theon Greyjoy Lives, Torture, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Итак, Вам одиноко и хочется завести собаку, а отец против?Сохраните желание до тех пор, пока не станете взрослым, а затем примените его на приглянувшемся Вам питомце, и никто не посмеет помешать.Даже сам питомец.История о Рамси и Теоне, пет-плей, кнуты и пряники. А, еще больные извращенцы.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Шаг 1. Выбираем щенка по душе

**Author's Note:**

> Привет! Обожаю английский язык за многозначность и гибкость. Например, **fix up** — устроить, решить, дать приют, привести в порядок, уладить, организовать, а **fix up with smb** — кого-то с кем-то свести как пару. Теперь вы знаете больше :)  
> Оба пункта присутствуют, потому я и выбрала это название. Русское название, иф чо — **Рекомендации по обращению с питомцем**. Не то, чтобы я советовала кому-то так обращаться с настоящими питомцами, но как-то так.
> 
> Изначальная идея, кстати, была утянута из фильма Клетка и была по пейрингу из Лавлесс: Нисей/Сеймей, но все пошло не так, как надо, и в итоге эти товарищи уехали на своем автобусе, показав мне средние пальцы и невредимые уши-хвосты (а фильм, кстати, досмотреть я не смогла, мне не понравилось, но там девушка сильнее парня морально, спойлер-спойлер)).

Как вообще начинают рассказы? Наверное, нужно представить героя или же бросить читателя в гущу событий, сам разберется. Впрочем, можно начать и с пейзажа, с картины окружающего мира… Как по мне, не так уж важно — с чего именно начнешь, если история все равно будет рассказана.  
Нельзя назвать главного героя этого рассказа «героем», потому что он, скорее, похож на злодея или же на вот того, со второго плана, но который симпатии совсем не вызывает. Да и события далеки от героических на самом-то деле, даже если бы он был героем — это все бизнес, детка, даже то, что люди чувствуют, тоже бизнес, только чей-то бизнес, и тысячи маркетологов и идеологов по всему миру делают свое тонкое дело незаметно и верно. Вот, например, свободные связи — если бы в один прекрасный момент не грянула сексуальная революция, это бы считалось нормальным только для моряков и шлюх, а сейчас каждый второй может позволить себе это без особых зазрений совести и осуждения окружающих. История идет не по кругу, а по спирали, с новым витком приобретая и накапливая, потому общество и преобразовывает себя само, не без чьей-то помощи, конечно же.  
Главного героя сложно назвать главным потому, что он будет не один, совсем не один, но с чьей-то помощью — почти неуловимой — и сам кому-то поможет, весьма странно, хотя у каждого свои методы, и об этом даже говорить скучновато. Нашего «героя» сложно и **не** назвать главным, потому что от него веет силой и харизмой, ему легко взять все в свои руки, и он особо не напрягается от этого.  
Итак, пора бы и представить.  
Наш «герой» — уже не подросток и никогда не был сопливым юнцом. Он хорошо сложен, привлекает внимание, однако посмей взглянуть в его светлые глаза, и тебя окатит пренебрежением. Что этот мир может дать человеку? То, что человек может от него взять, и плевать, насколько низко он находится, если хватит сил подпрыгнуть достаточно высоко, чтобы взять все желаемое. Однако он понимает — ему лично всего лишь повезло. К тому, чей он сын, он не имеет ни малейшего отношения, это дело мамы и отца, но, если ему выпала козырная карта, он ею воспользуется и преумножит выигрыш. Люди вокруг обычно слабее, они иррационально боятся его и опасаются, что произойдет что-то нехорошее. Не зря опасаются, конечно, но он не обижает без ясной для себя причины, хотя и не объясняет никому. Мотивацию его поступков можно рассмотреть и анализировать, только вот знать его достаточно хорошо для этого позволено только маме и отцу: она не задумывалась никогда о том, что её сыночек может поступать неправильно, а отцу, по сути, все равно, пока Рамси не впутался во что-то, из чего сможет выкрутиться сам.  
Наш главный герой — Рамси, сын Русе Болтона, владельца банковской сети с известным именем, частной силовой структуры, разветвленной по многим городам, и крупной компании по перевозкам и доставкам. Сам парень еще не отличается столь весомым списком достижений, он учится на последнем курсе экономике и менеджменту, звезд с неба не хватает, любит заниматься спортом и даже организовывал любительские бои — конечно, с правилами, что вы… Обычный устрашающий парень, который не отягощает себя танцами с бубном насчет того, как его воспринимают прохожие и прочие. Самый обычный.  
И если это так и кажется, значит, своей цели он достиг.  
_Казаться_ обычным.  
Рэм, глава некоторой небольшой преступной группировки, уже таким не кажется. Угрюмость и аура, отягощающая собой одногруппников и омрачающая естественное равнодушное спокойствие парня, здесь уместна. Здесь он — рыба в воде, король пираний. Он не любит, когда его пытаются обмануть, не брезгует разбираться со лжецами сам, оттащив их в укромный подвал, маленькую уютную камеру пыток. Он не любит церемоний и сантиментов, долгих щебетаний и нытиков, потому девушки у него нет, если не считать одноразовых девочек из клубов, разукрашенных сучек. Он умеет сдерживаться, но не любит — потому что он достоин, прекрасен в своем неистовстве, и плевать, что они ничего не понимают. «Ах, Рэм, мне больно!» — не всегда действует, но «Рэм, не надо!» уносит в детство, когда мама еще пыталась воспитывать его, когда он еще пытался её слушать.  
Потом он понял.  
Быть послушным — не его путь. Пускай все остальные слушаются — его.

Неловкие попытки ухватить что-то из закрытого ящика, расширенные глаза — на измене, на панике и со страхом, бесконечным страхом внутри, поскуливание:  
— Я все отдам… Все отдам, пожалуйста, не надо, я прошу…  
Мальчишка молодой и худой, иссушенный тем, что он употреблял и под чем он сидит, и на первый взгляд он честен — вроде и отдаст, но — не доверяй наркоманам, которые сидят в системе. Они верны лишь системе. Чем тяжелее то, на чем они сидят, тем вернее.  
— И когда же ты отдашь? — обманчиво-сочувственно спрашивает брюнет. — И что же ты отдашь?  
— В-в ящике, т-т-т-там мамин кулон, возьмите его, он из золота…  
— Твоя побрякушка слишком мелкая в сравнении с долгами. То, что он тебе дорог, не означает, что он дорог мне. Взять его.  
Руки добрых молодцев-помощников сомкнулись на хрупких плечах.  
— На обследование. Возможно, из него можно что-либо еще сделать.  
— Не надо, прошу… Не убивайте меня…  
— О нет, мы тебя точно не убьем, — ухмыльнулся он. — Пока ты не отработаешь долги, потом — подумаем.  
Судя по виду, мальчишка был выносливым, когда-то обладал неплохим здоровьем, еще до наркоты. Это хорошо — есть шанс, что его можно восстановить и использовать себе во благо. Ему, кстати, тоже будет неплохо — на той маленькой плантации на Богом забытом островке тепло, солнечно и дают поесть, не то, что тут — в холодной промерзлой квартирке, в одиночестве. Только сказать надзирателю, чтоб давал настой №3, который не позволяет жевать листочки без последствий. А за последствия можно и огрести по полной.  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, это в твоих интересах, — заметил один из добрых молодцев. — У нас клевый главарь.  
Рамси вскинул бровь:  
— Много болтаешь. Ко второму.  
Второй был, в принципе, аналогичным торчком, если не рассматривать некоторые детали, указывающие на большую неадекватность. Если не рассматривать желтизну белков глаз, если не обращать внимание на длинные рукава свитера, если не смотреть на сам факт свитера ранней осенью… Глаза хаотично бродили по комнате, но уже медленнее, он не был особо напуган даже когда его встряхнули молодцы.  
— Чего молчим? Кого ждем?  
— Я… верну… — тяжело начал тот. — Потом, когда…  
— Рукава.  
На сгибах локтей были язвы. Этого спасать, кажется, уже не рационально. Пытать, впрочем, тоже, он сам себя наказал.  
— Больно? — усмехнулся Рамси. — Или все равно?  
Тот что-то промычал, пытаясь пожать плечами.  
— Парни, как вы думаете, сколько ему осталось?  
— Дня три…  
— Неделя максимум…  
— Тогда и придем, доходяга.  
К таким доходягам возвращаться смысла не имело. Он, конечно, присылал кого-нибудь из шестерок, когда проходило время, и, если они выживали, тогда и происходил разговор, как с первым. Или же разговор в подвале, где гостям можно кричать и говорить правду, остальное — запрещено. Обидно, конечно, что это был курьер, но кто ж виноват, дельцы не подсаживаются на собственное варево, кто ж назовет их умными в противном случае?  
Входящий.  
— Снова по гнидникам шаришься?  
— Да, отец, развлекаюсь.  
— Проверяешь владения, скорее. В восемь прием. Будь в форме.  
На часах было без четверти шести. Он нажал на отбой и вздохнул.  
— Ну, ребят, дальше сами. Если тот, на Королевском авеню, не расколется, то в подвал его и до моего прихода не играться.

Приемы Рамси не любил, но это было данью «славному прошлому их чудесного отечества». Русе Болтон был потомственным аристократом, и пускай сейчас это значило не так много, как, например, лет 300 назад, некоторые традиции и приличия надо было соблюдать. Нужно было втискиваться в костюм, вести себя хорошо, быть галантным с дамами, даже если некоторых из них видел в состоянии «пьяное мясо из частного клуба»… Скука.  
Русе считал приемы одновременно и обязанностью, и возможностью укрепить связи, показательным выступлением для партнеров. «Мне не все равно, как идут у вас дела».  
Рамси уже всех знал. Ему было еще скучнее, потому он обычно отсиживал положенные два часа, проходил вместе с отцом и сводным братом мимо всех необходимых людей и, сославшись на ранний подъем и соблюдение графика сна, ускользал. Этот раз не станет исключением.  
Впрочем…  
Когда он видит Робба Старка, обычно едва сдерживается от того, чтобы сцепиться с ним. Однажды, в первый раз, он так и сделал. Вид Старка весь кричал о том, что он родился с золотой ложкой во рту, и «какому-то признанному бастарду здесь делать все равно нечего». Бастард ухмыльнулся, выбил зуб, сломал пару ребер и поставил ему фингал под глазом. И это был единственный раз, когда прием Рамси понравился. Не понравилось только двухнедельное заключение от отца на одной воде и хлебе, без света и часов. Это того не стоило.  
Заносчивый Старк обнимает за плечи высокую равнодушную девушку с короткими темными волосами.  
— …И вот она мне говорит, тычет статью в лицо, а я ей: «Мы пересматриваем данный законопроект!»  
— Ух ты, кто бы это был со своими политическими сказками? Добрый вечер, Старк.  
— Добрый вечер бастарду этого дома. Давно ли выбрались из трущоб?  
— Можно вывезти человека из дремучего леса, но нельзя заставить его не быть дремучим.  
— О, как мила зависть к нашим угодьям, поместье жмет?  
— Да нет, нам с отцом в самый раз. Спасибо за беспокойство.  
Девушка усмехнулась и вопросительно скользнула взглядом по парню.  
— Представляю Вам свою невесту. Аша Грейджой.  
Она собранно подала руку.  
— Рамси Болтон, сын хозяина. Рад видеть принцессу перевозок у себя.  
— Она не принцесса, она королева! — зашипел Старк.  
Она усмехнулась:  
— Боюсь, мои подчиненные не разделят ваших мнений. Они обычно называют меня Дьяволицей.  
— Может, это потому, что Вы дьявольски умны? И хватка у Вас железная, я уверен!  
Она рассмеялась. Старк скрипнул зубами.  
«Молчаливое обещание поговорить потом — как всегда», — ухмыльнулся сам себе Рамси и откланялся, проходя к остальным гостям. Пару таких кругов — и можно уходить. На смартфоне пропиликало сообщение о том, что гость с Королевской таки раскололся, и даже сам, значит, планов на вечер особо не было. Он медленно тянул алкогольную газировку, зовущуюся шампанским, и думал, чем бы развлечься. Отец не задержал на нем беглый взгляд водянистых глаз, следовательно, он здесь уже не особо и нужен.  
— Парни, куда пойдем гульнуть?  
— В один из подшефных клубов?  
— Скука.  
— Тогда, может, на Песчанку?  
— Это что? — лениво потянулся он.  
— «Планета Песка», новый клуб открылся. Красиво, говорят, и дико дорого.  
— Давайте глянем.

Девушка поправила бандану, из-под которой залихватски торчали разноцветные вихры, повязала на поясе легкую куртку, майка на груди встопорщилась не так, как надо, открывая слишком много всего, и она одернула её со спины: нечего тут. Пацанов кадрить она не собиралась, слишком много чести, да и не нравились они ей. Тем более, эта публика — затащат куда-нибудь, сделают, что хочется, а ей… Ей хотелось поступить так самой.  
Обычно она так и делала.  
Золотая карта не тянула карман, но из неё тянуло самыми дорогими коктейлями, которыми можно было споить как недотрогу, так и прожженную алкоголичку. Ни те, ни другие не привлекали, хотелось обычную девчонку-зажигалочку на колени, не сразу, правда, сначала выпить.  
Подходящая кандидатура плюхнулась на соседний стул у барной стойки и заказала самый дешевый лонг-дринк, в котором не было ни вкуса, ни настроения, одно красивое название. По крайней мере, в этом заведении.  
Девушка улыбнулась пришедшей, показав краешек сколотого зуба. Та улыбнулась в ответ.  
— Хочешь, я угощу тебя чем-нибудь получше?  
Девчонка скептически оглядела бандану и куртку на поясе, сетчатые колготки, которые виднелись в прорезях узкачей на коленках, и в целом фигуру девушки? Женщины, которая предлагала ей что-то. Стало любопытно.  
— А давай!  
— Два Дрейфа по жизни, пожалуйста, — обратилась она к бармену, хитро усмехнувшись.  
— Со Спутниками?  
— Один — без.  
Спутником называлась Рафаэлло на палочке, которую нужно было разжевать с первым приторным глотком лонг-дринка. Оно по идее ничего не давало, но по факту — вкус Рафаэлло перебивал легкую горечь от запрятанных обезболивающих, которые давали особый крышесносный эффект. Девчонка восхищенно посмотрела на третий с начала списка по дороговизне коктейль и благосклонно придвинулась ближе. Деваха странная, конечно, но щедрая, это плюс. К тому же, что она может сделать плохого? Конечно же, ничего, с парнем было бы страшновато оставаться пьяненькой.  
— Меня Амелия зовут…  
— А я — Тео.  
На втором Дрейфе захотелось упасть головой на чудесное плечо новой знакомой, руки непослушно дрожали, не попадая на клавишу камеры, а сфотографировать красивые переливы блесточек в коктейле хотелось до безумия. Тео с умилением смотрела на потуги малышки, не выдержав в конце концов:  
— А давай я тебя с ним сфоткаю!  
Та что-то мурлыкнула в ответ, явно утвердительное.  
— А теперь селфи!  
На память новой знакомой осталось фото с малышкой Амелией, в коротеньком платьице, и Тео, выглядящей как рок-звезда в отпуске. Они уже перебрались на диванчик в углу, и девчонка пьяно вылизывала пальцы с короткими ногтями, потому что «ты бралась ими за фрукты, дольки сочные, пальчики грязные теперь», а девушка заказала еще пару-тройку шотов, после которых можно уже делать все, что хочется, только, например, дома или в отеле…  
— …Гляди, лесбухи! — рассмеялся кто-то из Добрых Молодцев. Рамси вальяжно перевел взгляд на девчонок в углу: та, что покрупнее, нежно слизывала яркую помаду с губ блондинки, а мелкая кайфовала в сильных, но не наглых объятиях, полуприкрыв глаза, но все же встретившись расфокусированным взглядом с парнем. Он посмотрел на неё довольно строго, но улыбнулся одними кончиками губ, благосклонно подмигнув. Она раскрыла глаза чуть шире, отвечая на поцелуй «подруги» активнее.  
— Погоди, Тео, мне надо… В туалет… — неуверенно мяукнула та.  
— Идем, — открыто улыбнулась девушка и потащила её за собой.  
Возле столика Рамси и Молодцев Амелия споткнулась, упав на молодого мужчину, чуть не опрокинув его пойло на него самого, благо, он успел отвести стакан, чтобы все полетело на обивку дивана.  
— Ох, извините… — замяукала она, вроде бы пытаясь встать, но на самом деле потираясь о него всем телом. — Я такая неловкая… правда, Тео?  
Девушка метала молнии взглядом, прямо в него, пытаясь, наверное, воззвать к совести. Смешно.  
Когда смешно — уже не скучно.  
Он поддержал девчонкину игру.  
— Бедолага, может, тебе нужно в уборную? Или в отель, ты, кажется, перепила?..  
— Ах, а проведите меня…  
— Кажется, ты забыла кое-что, — подала голос девушка, пытаясь не подавать виду, не показывать недовольство. — Идем, я тебя умою и отдам тебе это…  
— Проведите нас, пожалуйста, — мяукнула она Рамси.  
Он хмыкнул и схватился за девчонку с другой стороны.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — снова метнула взгляд девушка. Разноцветные пряди упали на глаза, и она мотнула головой, не желая отрываться.  
— В туалете я могу оставить вас одних, — ухмыльнулся он. — Не брошу я ведь дам в беде.  
— Я не дама, отстань.  
— Тео, не злись…  
Амелии нравились оба — и щедрая девушка, напоившая её, и этот брутальный парень, который хочет помочь и которого хочется до дрожи в коленках, и тут она выдала гениальную фразу:  
— Может, мне не нужно выбирать между вами, правда?  
Новая знакомая вздрогнула и ушла направо, одна. А мелкую шлюшку Рамси затащил в одну из кабинок мужского туалета, заставляя выпасть из реальности на некоторое время.  
Теона вздохнула и вновь уселась возле бара.  
— Хиросиму, пожалуйста.  
— Со взрывом? — понимающе протянул бармен.  
— Ну давай.  
«Со взрывом» она еще не пробовала, но у «Планеты Песка» были довольно сильные бонусы к коктейлям. «Взрывом» оказалась смесь перцев и адреналина, как выяснилось намного потом, но сначала она запила шот еще одним коктейлем, охлажденным, потом повторила «Хиросиму со взрывом», взяла еще «Дрейф по жизни» со Спутником, сладко-горькое пойло напомнило ей о собственной одинокой судьбинушке, и вот тогда её и понесло выяснять отношения с этим мужланом, который увел у неё девчонку на этот вечер. Она не представляла, что может сделать ему на самом деле, потому что понимала: он выше на голову и даже рядом с массивной ею он смотрится сильным, но подраться хотелось до крика. Или накричать на него хотя бы.  
Он наблюдал, как девушка напивается с несчастным лицом, и ждал дальнейших действий. То, что она не остановится, пока что-либо не вычудит, он понимал, он был уверен, и даже поспорил бы с кем-либо из Молодцев на ящик текилы, что она так не оставит уведенную, снятую с крючка подкормленную рыбешку.  
— Эй ты! — стукнула она кулаком по столу, когда подошла. — Пойдем выйдем!  
— С тобой? Я еще так низко не пал, — хмыкнул он.  
— Требую сатисфакции, ты увел у меня покатушку на этот вечер!  
— Ну пошли, удовлетворю тебя, неразумное создание.  
Теона удивилась, как легко смогла вытащить из-за стола этого мудака, как легко он согласился её побить, но была готова драться до конца. Драка и впрямь была недолгой, потому что он опрокинул её на грязный пол в лаунж-зоне, сел сверху и слегка придушил, от чего она даже растерялась.  
— Хочешь еще? — пробормотал он, блеснув глазами.  
Она замотала головой, но он не стал слушать, как и терпеть слабых трепыханий, перехватил оба запястья и прижал к полу. Поймал за шею, зафиксировал и поцеловал. Девушка затрепыхалась еще сильнее, он сжал на йоту сильнее, и она вроде поддалась, в последний момент лишая наслаждения и цапнув до крови за нижнюю губу.  
— Отпусти меня, мудак, — шумно выдохнула она, пытаясь выкрутиться из рук.  
Он отвесил ей пару пощечин, из-за чего волосы окончательно освободились и растрепались, а щеки порозовели сквозь легкий загар. Губы незнакомки были мягкими, и пока она растерялась в пространстве окончательно, можно было посмеяться над ситуацией. Насладиться такой покорностью… Она шмыгнула носом. В разноцветных глазах стояли слезы: непонятно — от линз или от того, что все пошло не так. Он лизнул её в кончик носа.  
— П-пожалуйста, не надо…  
Вылизывать её губы тоже оказалось неплохо, хотя и вкус его крови смешался со вкусом её слез и послевкусием того, что она выпила.  
— Не надо… — прошипела она и отключилась, перестав сопротивляться вообще.  
Он поднял её с пола, довольно тяжелая, перенес на диванчик. На её смарте высветилась напоминалка: «Позвонить водителю, домой, если все плохо», номер также присутствовал. На заставке рабочего стола стоял какой-то довольно знакомый парень, может, он когда-либо имел дело с таким вихрастым малолеткой. Водитель отозвался не очень довольным голосом, но повеселел, когда услышал, что звонит мужчина.  
— Да, доставим Теону домой в лучшем виде… — бодро вещал он, пока Рамси укладывал девчонку на заднее сидение. — Хотите, могу отзвониться, когда доедем… Как Вас зовут?  
— Ээ, Джек, — дежурная вежливая улыбка номер три. — Джек Сноули. Отзвонитесь, пожалуйста.  
Номер второй сим-карты бодро отрапортовал о том, что ввели его правильно, и машина со странной девчонкой уехала.  
По крайней мере, не скучно. Поездка в новый клуб не прошла зря.


	2. Шаг 2. Дворняга? Неплохой выбор!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О свободе выбора и отношении к отношениям

Голова раскалывалась. Коктейли вчерашние и впрямь были забористыми. В галерее высвечивалось несколько селфи: вчерашняя знакомая в обнимку с ней, поцелуй, смазанные руки и еще что-то… Утопшие Боги. Кошмар какой. Ухмылка этого пацана, чисто ухмылка, поллица срезано «удачным» ракурсом, и она в его второй руке. В отключке.  
Девушка застонала.  
Такое бывало иногда, и это было одной из причин, почему она стремилась выглядеть непривлекательно для клубных тусовщиков: пьяное некрасивое мясо с меньшей вероятностью кто-либо куда-либо затянет. Впрочем, терять все равно было нечего, даже если бы что и случилось, она встряхнется, проверится и пойдет дальше. Такой, как она, противопоказаны семья и дети. Обыкновенное «женское счастье» — не для неё, для неё — деньги, тусовки, шмотки, девчонки, пока не надоест, и она не перестанет существовать здесь. Пока вроде не надоело.  
Возможен и второй вариант — отцу надоест терпеть дармоедку или сестра наконец возненавидит её полностью, и тогда она лишится денег и крыши над головой, и это тоже будет неплохо, в конце концов.  
Так она быстрее придет к своей цели.  
Цель у неё, кстати, довольно легко достижима, но… еще не время. Пока что не время.  
В соцсетях опять была новостная шелуха. Фотография, клип, простыня текста, смена семейного положения… «Есть подруга». Вот это поворот.  
Наваждение её подростковых лет, эльф из первых девичьих мечтаний, а нынче — красивый молодой мужчина, больше похожий не на волка, как на древнем гербе, а на поджарого быстроногого оленя, который может и убегать, и атаковать, смотрел с аватара вдаль, кажется, насмехаясь над ней.  
— Не на оленя, а на лося, — невесело пошутила она сама себе, гладя его лицо на экране.  
До некоторых пор она была его невестой, а сейчас — смотри-ка! — есть подруга. Интересно, кто…  
Или неинтересно. Какая разница. Это все равно не могла бы быть она.  
«Да ты какая-то недоделанная по сравнению со всей своей семейкой!»  
— Мда, лось — слишком благородно для такого козла.  
Она скептически посмотрела в зеркальную гладь шкафа-купе напротив кровати.  
— А меня вообще иначе как хомяком не назовешь.  
Она не понимала, что преувеличивает. Да, с модой на субтильных девочек Теона Грейджой смотрелась массивно, но это был не жир, просто комплекция такая, плотная, неудачная. Даже если бы она похудела вдвое, ей не стать изящной феей. Для роковой женщины, скорее, не хватает роста, или возраста, или вообще ничего не хватает.  
Она искренне не понимала, как могут все эти женщины вокруг: хвостиком помахать, глазками похлопать — и все у них выходит, даже не у них, а для них, чужими руками загребать жар и считать это своей, исключительно собственной заслугой. Как это — даже с некрасивыми и недалекими стервозами могут находиться рядом вполне нормальные люди? Могут исполнять их капризы, желания, любить? Каким, черт возьми, образом?  
А почему не выходит у неё?  
Наверное, она просто не женщина. Недоразумение. Ошибка природы.  
Нервная, ненормальная, черная овца.  
От подобных мыслей слегка спасала травка. После того происшествия изобразить перед врачом глубокую депрессию было невероятно легко, да и особо изображать было нечего. Теона шла в неведомом направлении, куда относило течение жизни, и была благодарна за деньги и время, которые отмеряны ей семьей. Из неё все равно ничего не получится, зачем и стараться…  
Она не училась. Поступать в универ не было толку, потому что работать — кем? Никем не хотелось, она ни в чем не видела смысла, хотя, наверное, будь они бедняками, пришлось бы встать за стойку супермаркета… Аж передернуло. Она едва закончила школу, потому что половину последнего класса провалялась там, где и следует находиться психически неуравновешенным особам. Разноцветные браслеты, которые она не снимала даже когда раздевалась полностью, скрывали следы истерики, попытку самоубийства.  
И было бы из-за кого…  
— Козел, — пробурчала она, еще раз погладила экран и кинула телефон в подушки.  
Затянулась.  
Легче не стало.  
В тусовку потребителей она не была особо вхожа, предпочитая покупать и баловаться наедине. Ради безопасности, ради мифического спокойствия, которое окутало бы её, будь она совершенно одна. Или наоборот — если бы она никогда не была одна. Первое организовать было намного легче.  
Она пыталась иногда встречаться с парнями. Правда — красавец никогда не полюбит чудовище, потому от вчерашней девчонки они не особо отличались по сути: алчные к деньгам и развлечениям… Как там это называлось, на полузабытой социальной психологии? Корпоративные психопаты? Теона видела их насквозь, не обманываясь более, чем на неделю.  
К сожалению, качественнее и раньше всего она обманулась абсолютно нормальным человеком.  
Лицемерным и неумеющим сказать в лицо — тогда еще не умевшем — то, что он думает по поводу другого человека, если тот ему каким-то образом нужен.  
— Наконец-то, — недовольно протянула она в трубку. — Достань мне пару дорог.  
— Окей, — жизнерадостно отозвался голос. — Когда?  
— За срочность докину втрое, если просто сегодня — вдвое.  
Через час то, что надо и принесли. Её маленький внутриутробный мир, микросамоубийство. Реальность превращается в яркую детскую раскраску, и она сама маленькая, её все любят, мать обнимает, хотя никогда не видела, потому что умерла в глубоком детстве. В раскраске нет ни депрессии, ни печалей, никого и ничего, и она выходит на улицу, расширяя зоны влияния. Тени неаккуратно закрашивают веки, а ей смешно, яркая помада — тоже весело, и разноцветные пряди в волосах она сделала примерно в таком же состоянии. Платье с витрины магазина заманчиво блестит переливающимся боком, и она смеется, когда предпоследний размер, кажись, едва налезает на её некрасивое тело. Ей так хорошо не думать, не задумываться ни о чем, но чем чаще принимаешь — тем быстрее начинает отпускать, и под вечер она снова звонит поставщику.  
— Да ладно тебе, приди в клуб, что ты теряешь?  
Клуб, конечно, не «Планета Песка», «Зверинец» — мелкое заведение со множеством темных ходов и стилистикой под БДСМ, но и в нем после некоторого момента уже удобно и уютненько. Она пьяно смеется, одергивая пышные неуместные складки, ноги в ажурных чулках не кажутся себе толстыми, руки в плотных перчатках и голые плечи — она ведь милашка, не так ли? К черту смартфон, там, кажется, звонит сестра, но она ведь не особенно кому нужна, ведь так?  
— Теона, прекрати истерику! — шипит в трубку Яра. — У меня помолвка завтра, ты придешь?  
А она смеется, потому что помнит: старшей сестренке девчонки нравятся куда как больше, чем ей самой. Ей просто нельзя, а Тео можно, горите вы все в Аду, Тео все равно подохнет скоро, потому ей можно все, что она и говорит в трубку, захлебываясь от смеха, захлебываясь дешевым пойлом, потому что тут нет дорогого, задыхаясь своими мажорными, а затем и чьими-то еще сигаретами. Ощущение времени теряется, ощущение своего тела и денег — тоже. Она всемогуща, она повсюду, она самая крутая и классная, её все любят, и она поет на барной стойке, танцует, целует кого-то. Мир кружится разноцветной каруселью, компания разрастается, будто она — звезда, собирающая стадионы, и она понимает, что сейчас — самый счастливый миг в её жизни, кружится, кружится, кружится… Теряя сознание от голода.

-…Рэм, еще!  
Девчонка фальшиво стонет в последний раз, и он отдает ей пакетик.  
— Захочется еще — приходи теперь не ко мне, — равнодушно бросает ей.  
— Но почему?!  
— Надоело, — пожимает плечами.  
Возможно, она уйдет к какому-то из Молодцев в тщетной надежде, что им перепадают вещества. Ему все равно. Ему слишком скучно с такой предсказуемой девчонкой, потому и меняются они как перчатки.  
Не то, чтобы он вообще об этом думал: ему и так есть, чем заняться, кроме так называемой «любви». Пусть об этом думает кто-то другой: Рамси Болтон не любил размениваться по мелочам. Каждый, кроме, наверное, мамы, мог и может предать его. Воспользоваться положением ради того, чтобы влезть куда-то повыше, воспользоваться сильным плечом, выплыть из плохих обстоятельств, быть с ним рядом ради денег или ради сомнительного статуса — встречается сплошь и рядом. От тех, кто лицемерно кричит «Я с тобой навсегда!» или более разумно говорит «Ну, давай попробуем!», ожидать удара в спину необходимо в первую очередь. Зачем лишний раз подставляться?  
Тот, с кем захочет быть Рамси Болтон, должен жить им. Как наркоман — подыхать без дозы, как собака — ждать возвращения хозяина… Тот, с кем захочет быть Рамси Болтон, не должен быть слабым: нужна сила, чтобы выстоять рядом, но этот человек определенно должен быть больным на всю голову. Поддерживать, даже когда руки в крови по локоть, ничего не бояться и быть готовым даже умереть за него. Он еще не видел таких девушек, но наблюдал временами, как обычные девчонки падают все ниже из-за нерадивых парнишечек, которые захотели инфантильно потеряться в чудесном придуманном мире. Они выгораживают и «помогают» зарабатывать на дозу, хотя по-хорошему куда лучше было бы просто взять за шкирку придурка да встряхнуть хорошенько. Или же уйти самой: бежать, куда глядят глаза, потому что, если человек сторчался, он вряд ли сможет вернуться. На это нужно собственное желание и понимание, но и при этом — таким, каким он был в начале, ему не стать.  
Девчонки не понимают, «помогают» и частенько заканчивают еще веселее, чем парни. У наркоманок почему-то тормоза совсем не работают, они даже смерти не особенно боятся, не то что того, что сотворят с их телами.  
Он не держал подпольный бордель чисто из принципов. Мама рассказывала, как ей работалось в «эскорте», и он твердо решил, что этот путь — не для его банды, но ему приходилось бывать даже не в простом притоне, а на «смертельном шоу», когда, например, девчонка, и так выглядевшая как полутруп, меланхолично отпиливала себе тонкими полосками кусочки бедра, а затем и вовсе вставила себе нож в глаз, поставив на аукцион возможность окулярного проникновения… Когда девчонки разрезали себе живот или вовсе радостно махали рукой в объектив, когда их калечили, вырывали ногти, отрезали пальцы, заставляли совокупляться с животными гораздо крупнее…  
Впрочем, заставляли — слишком громкое слово. Они шли на это самостоятельно.  
Ради денег и удовольствий люди готовы на все.  
Он хмыкнул и включил камеры наблюдения в «Зверинце». Иногда это было даже забавно — наблюдать за карнавалом человеческой глупости и безумного азартного порыва, в котором сливались «потребители». Вот и сейчас: бабенка танцует на барной стойке, упакованная как большая кукла, кружится и, судя по открытому рту, что-то кричит. Когда у неё кончатся деньги, интересно, как она их заработает?..  
Но деньги не кончались.  
Она угощала окружающих, давно потеряла туфли и телефон, оставила сумочку в залог бармену, кружила по клубу тут и там даже на следующий вечер, когда Рамси пришел с пар.  
«Выносливая», — с легким уважением подумал он.  
…Девчонка тусила тут уже третий день, даже не уходя, судя по камерам наблюдения. Это определенно импонировало ему, он даже раздобыл информацию про неё: Теона, младшая дочь Грейджоев, которая запутана в мутных историях с частными клиниками, не работает, не учится, прожигает жизнь и деньги. Судя по тому, что никто из семьи так и не обеспокоился, такое не в первый раз, как и то, что было в Песчанке. Чудесное совпадение.  
Он выходил в тусовку, а она, не подозревая, насколько влипла, угощала даже его: и порошком, который он передавал дальше, и алкоголем, и поцелуями. Наивная, глупая и самоуверенная. Её не побоишься переломать пополам грубым движением, она хорошо сложена для того, чтобы многое выдержать. Рамси как раз хотелось ей кое-что предложить, почему бы и нет… На руках, под стянутыми перчатками, оказались глубокие штопаные шрамы: не только вдоль и поперек, а и наискось, разной интенсивности. Импульсивная и упрямая, неуравновешенная и скрытная. Это будет не так скучно…  
Она упала прямо с барной стойки. Рамси оттащил её в более тихий закоулок клуба и набрал личного врача Болтонов.  
— Обследуйте её, пожалуйста, и чтоб отец ничего не узнал…  
Звонкая монета, конечно, упала на лапу врачу.  
Переутомление, истощение, алкогольная кома — но не передоз. Довольно крепкий организм у мелкой дуры…  
Она так и не приходила еще в себя, медсестры потихоньку чистили ей кровь, вводили необходимые витамины, а он терпеливо ждал, пока можно будет забрать её к себе, в потайную комнату, которую он организовал из собственной гардеробной. Там её дожидается такая жизнь, о которой она даже не мечтала.  
Не одинокая и бессмысленная жизнь ненужной никому и глупой девчонки, которая довольно рано поняла свою ущербность. Здесь не будет осуждения и пересудов, он окружит её заботой.  
Её ожидает жизнь питомца Рамси Болтона, невоспитанной пока что псины, которая обязательно полюбит хозяина. Она не сможет не полюбить, потому что хозяин у неё будет лучше всех.  
А если она не сможет полюбить хозяина — тогда её ждет смерть.  
Вряд ли этот исход был бы большой неожиданностью и неприятностью для неё самой.


	3. Шаг 3. Выводим паразитов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О воспитании, курении и собачьих ушках

Глаза открывались неохотно, но все-таки открывались. Ощущения были такие, что ей иррационально хотелось подохнуть, и казалось, что она в принципе и умерла, но что-то вот пошло не так, увы. Слабость по всему телу и дикий холод. Она пошарила рукой рядом, вслепую нащупав краешек одеяла. Оно было пушистым и невероятно теплым, с мягким ворсом, и тут она проснулась окончательно.  
У неё никогда не было такого одеяла.  
Глаза подтвердили догадку. Она оказалась неизвестно где, окон не было, слабый свет показывал ей миску с водой и едой неподалеку, горшок, ковер под ногами — почти такой же клевый, как одеяло, и странное — прутья. Она была в клетке. Клетка сама по себе была довольно большой: она могла вытянуться там во весь рост, ничего не задев, а сверху прутья уходили в потолок, но все же — это была клетка.  
— Что вообще происходит? — задумчиво протянула она, кутаясь в теплоту и пушистость, и вдруг поняла, что на ней почти ничего нет. Короткие шорты, жилетка да перчатки-лапы — короткошерстный мех, странный вид, скорее всего. Зеркала она не заметила, зато заметила, что «клетка» в углу большой комнаты, а остальное пространство, до которого она не смогла дотянуться рукой, занято одеждой и обувью.  
— Что это вообще за место?  
На её вопросы никто, конечно, не отвечал.  
— Эй, кто-нибудь! Помогите!  
Смартфона, естественно, не было. Кошелька — тоже. То, что её похитили ради денег, не казалось правдой — такой антураж более похож на что-то извращенное, декорации к порнофильму, но почему она? Кто любит пухлых девочек-самоубийц-неудачниц?! Кто-то уж точно извращенец, к гадалке не ходи.  
— Помогите! Я заплачу вам! Деньгами! Выпустите меня!  
Не было никого. Не слышно было никаких шагов, вообще ни звука, кроме тех, что она издавала сама. Ни стука часов, ни повседневного шума, ни отголосков попсы — абсолютная тишина, сводящая с ума. Она затаила дыхание, и стало совсем страшно. Она опрокинула миску, та одиноко, пронзительно и зловеще зазвенела, избавляясь от еды. Теона запустила руки в волосы. Прическа была не такой, какой она её помнила, даже на ощупь не такой. Тут пряди короче, тут — длиннее, чем были, тут волосы гуще… А это что такое? На ощупь ей почудилось, будто у неё выросли собачьи висячие уши. Потом она подумала, что это какие-то странно уложенные пряди, но… Она ведь не делала этого! Кто похитил её и хочет превратить в собаку?  
— Помогите! — закричала она, бросаясь на прутья.  
Голос вроде человеческий — все еще — но почему никто не приходит ей на помощь?  
Неужели все думают, что это в порядке вещей?  
— Выпустите меня!  
Это даже хуже, чем было после пансиона, там она хоть знала, почему и где, какие намерения насчет неё: одиночная палата и ремни — чтобы вылечить, медикаменты и уколы — чтобы она пришла в себя или отошла от истерики… А здесь…  
— Помогите! Черт возьми! Помогите мне! Выпустите! Утопшие Боженьки… — она бессильно сползла по стене, откидываясь от прутьев. Хотелось плакать, что она себе и позволила, прислонившись всем телом к холодной поверхности обоев, ощупывая их тисненую рельефную поверхность. — Помогите, пожалуйста…  
Никто не слышал.  
«А что, если я и вправду стала собакой? Никто не слышит моих слов, потому что я лаю, никому не важно, это просто сумасшедшая псина, взбесившаяся тварь, да и все».  
Ужас окутал её, и она расплакалась вновь, укутываясь в теплое одеяло и проваливаясь в сон.

Проснулась девушка так, будто её что-то вытолкнуло из другой реальности: резко и с судорожным вдохом. Снилось то, почему она попала в стационар, нервный срыв, стекло и кровь повсюду, сломанная нога. Снились таблетки и перетянутые запястья с локтями: «Вы что, не видите, у неё там все в мясо?!» — «Потому и перетянули так, потому что возможен рецидив! Она же…». Снилась презрительная улыбка отца: «Ты сама по себе теперь, и не называй себя Грейджой. Хотя деньги, конечно, бери, я не хочу бастардов, заработанных в процессе твоего „заработка“».  
Теона не знала, какая из реальностей хуже.  
Постоянно бежать от себя, от того, насколько она ущербна и несовершенна, топить эти чувства, стараясь забыть, какая ты на самом деле, или оказаться в чужой клетке, под чужой рукой, с неизвестными перспективами.  
А выбора сейчас и не было.  
— Помогите! — снова закричала она. — Кто-нибудь тут есть?!  
Никто не отзывался. Как и тогда.  
В горле пересохло. Она неуклюже поднесла миску ко рту, руки дрожали. Жадный глоток воды в себя — и на себя тоже, почему нет, разве ты не можешь сделать все еще хуже, девчонка?! Сидеть в подвале и клетке в фетишистской одежде, конечно, не так весело, как сидеть вообще без неё!  
— Идиотка, — прошипела она на себя, снимая жилетку, кутаясь в одеяло плотнее.  
Делать все равно было нечего, она попыталась напевать какую-то песенку, засевшую у неё в голове до всех событий, но получалось так себе. Она попыталась размять шею, но и тут потерпела неудачу — на ней был массивный ошейник, который не размыкался. Догадка об извращенце снова мягко укусила её.  
— Ага, придет какой-то жирный боров и скажет: «А кто тут любит папочку, утютю?»  
Она скривилась.  
Она не любила мужчин.  
Вернее — ей нравились оба пола, но по поведению ей еще ни разу не встречалось нормальных адекватных людей мужского пола. Попробуй им что-либо объясни: мужчина всегда прав! Попробуй покажи, что ты не так глупа: забросают доказательствами собственного интеллекта! Если мужчина некрасив, он все равно будет осуждать женщин, которые не так уж и красивы, но и не страшны, как смертный грех. Если мужчина мало-мальски симпатичный — самооценка у него задрана до небес, а, значит, преклоняйся перед ним! Служи ему!  
Ей снова вспомнился тот самый, который казался не таким. Понимающий, внимательный, добрый, элегантный, чуткий… До тех пор, пока не разбилась маска «хорошего парня». Да и как она разбилась — совершенно случайно, из-за её одержимости и того, что она словила его на горячем, да и вдребезги. Интересно, не мучает ли его совесть за то, что он натворил? Хорошо, наверное, спит ночами, вместе со своей «Есть подруга»? Цветы ей дарит, в кино водит, обнимает, касается сам и с удовольствием — все, как у нормальных людей. Все для нормальных людей.  
Она посмотрела вокруг.  
Ну да, а для ненормальных — как-то так.  
Единственное утешение — может, о ней забыли, и она банально и по-быстрому умрет от голода? Почему нет?  
Желудок недовольно заурчал. Она задумчиво посмотрела на кашу, упавшую на ковер, на мясо, приземлившееся технически вообще-то как раз на кашу, то есть не на пол, подумала об отсутствии ложки. Если её и впрямь хотели накормить, то как? Как собаку? Есть руками? Да ну, бред какой-то.  
Она взяла кусок мяса, он оказался довольно сытным и вкусным, зажаристым и жирным.  
— Хоть так.  
Интересно, сколько времени прошло? И что ей тут делать? Тут ведь и впрямь ничего нет, кроме неё и одежды, да и то — свет так хорошо приглушен, что она даже присмотреться к ней толком не может. Единственное, что ясно — это всё мужская одежда, так что мысль о борове снова пришла в её голову.  
— Я не сдамся без боя, — сердито прошептала она. — Когда все это пройдет, надо позвать какую-нибудь девочку.  
Девчонки ей нравились гораздо больше. Какая-то эмпатия, прелесть, милая обычно внешность и отсутствие стойких моральных принципов, по крайней мере, в её кругах. Помани денежкой, вкусным коктейлем, новой игрушкой — и она пойдет за тобой, как миленькая, а дальше — все в твоих руках. Такие парни тоже существовали, но это было совсем неинтересно, словно калька с оригинала.  
Её саму пытались цеплять обычно самовлюбленные болваны, кретины, которые думают, что, если у девушки плохая самооценка и средняя внешность, значит, она в отчаянии и пытается хоть кого-нибудь завлечь, будет ножки им целовать, чтобы не ушли. Ага, разбежалась.  
В ней интересно сочетались низкая самооценка и высокий уровень принятия себя. «Я настолько плохая, насколько я есть, потому не собираюсь идти на парадоксальные уступки тем, кто и сам не понимает, что хочет». Она не хотела идти на компромиссы с теми, кто пришел с задранным носом и намекает на то, что она вообще-то здесь ничтожество, потому — должна, обязана, ей необходимо сделать множество вещей, чтобы понравиться. А не пошли ли бы они? …  
Девочки не требовали вообще ничего, не смотрели свысока, улыбались и радовались ей, но были настолько переменчивы, что она не заводила никаких продолжительных или серьезных отношений: достаточно было поманить властным взглядом, большим членом, и вот она опять одна, а её зажигалку на эту ночь кто-то таранит в туалете. Ну, что поделать… Ладно, будто ей не плевать.  
Она вздохнула. Хотелось курить, но клонило в сон.  
Что ж, сон — единственное тут развлечение, значит, нужно снова спать.

Рамси методично колотил грушу после пар. Держать себя в форме — вот что важно, даже если от тебя отвернется весь мир, твое тело останется при тебе, пока ты живой. Твое тело, твоя сила и здоровье — и ты будущий будешь благодарен себе прошлому за подобный подарок. Многие не понимают этого, гонятся за видом: какая разница, как ты выглядишь, если ты слабак и тряпка? Доверяй ощущениям на четверть, доверяй логике наполовину и будь готов ко всему.  
— Ах, Рэм, я так люблю тебя! — поскуливала та, прошлая, девчонка, которую он бросил. Он посмотрел на слезки в глазках, трясущиеся руки, откровенную одежду. Мимо проходящие парни её чуть ли не взглядом трахали. Идиотка. Тут такое было неуместно, и он едва вспомнил её имя:  
— Дженни, оденься.  
— Я и так… Ты же так любишь, Рэм! Ты же любишь меня?  
— С чего ты это взяла? Это был секс и наркота для тебя. Мне нравилось твое тело, и я получил, что хотел.  
— Но я в тебя…  
— Влюбилась? Опять же — с чего ты это взяла? Ты кончала в моих руках, вот почему? Так я просто имел тебя под правильным углом. Я умею, да.  
Она всхлипнула.  
— Чего тебе надо? Ты же знала, что у меня бабы не держатся долго, мы получаем друг от друга, что хотим, и идем дальше. Что это за цирк?  
— Рэм, я беременна…  
— Идем за тестом, крошка? Сделаешь все при мне, сдашь все необходимые анализы при положительном варианте, и если это правда…  
— Л-ладно, я…  
— Тебе хочется еще? Секса или полетать?  
Она расплакалась и кивнула.  
— Первое я тебе уже не дам. Скучно. Второе — могу, последний раз и через охранника. Отдам ему твою часть, а вы уже разбирайтесь сами. Тебе понравится.  
— Как ты так…  
— А как еще, крошка? Любить вас до гроба, когда вы за дозу готовы на все? Нет, спасибо, — усмехнулся он. — Охранник сам найдет тебя, можешь быть спокойна. Бывай.  
Красный внедорожник послушно мигнул ему фарами.  
— Ну что, Бубна, домой? Посмотрим, как там наше животное.  
Отцу он так ничего и не рассказал.  
Комнаты все равно убирали при самом парне, в его гардеробную обычно даже не совались. Парням-охранникам он снова капнул денежку, чтобы файл той ночи «потерялся». Мастеру тоже дал — каприз богатого отпрыска, мало ли, зачем ему прутья в гардеробной: может, он чем-то увлекается, ха.  
Элементы воспитания и дисциплины присутствовать тут, безусловно, будут.  
Девчонка была странной.  
Что-то покричала, немного побилась о прутья, послонялась по клетке, но в основном спала. Была в панике, но почти сразу и смирилась. Хм, адаптивность повышенная, тогда почему руки? У неё простая шизофрения? Но диагноз ведь был совсем другой…  
Когда скрипнула невидимая дверь, девушка сразу проснулась. Притихла, забилась в угол клетки, к стене. Маленькое испуганное животное, какая прелесть… Он медленно повернул ручку-выключатель, прибавляя интенсивности освещению, и подошел поближе. Маленькое испуганное животное настороженно смотрело на него. Эти милейшие «ушки», состоящие из нарощенных волос и маленьких меховых вставок на них, делали девчонку и вовсе похожей на собачку.  
— Привет. Я теперь твой хозяин.  
Она мигнула и нервно сглотнула, кутаясь в одеяло еще больше.  
Он открыл клетку, приоткрыл дверь, и в соседнее мгновение девушка накинулась на него, сбивая с ног и проносясь к двери. Благо, реакция тоже была хорошей: он нажал на одну кнопку, и замки защелкнулись, на другую — и девчонка в боевой стойке рухнула на колени, закричала…  
— Как я и думал… Воспитания никакого.  
Еще один клик — и она тяжело дышит, отходя от удара током.  
— Прости, ошейник с электродами. Хотя нет, не прощай, — рассмеялся он. — У тебя на это нет права, ты же всего лишь собака. Кстати, мне нравится, что ты разделась, у тебя клевая грудь. Я еще тогда заметил.  
— ТЫ?!  
— Я, — пожал плечами он. — И что?  
— Отпусти меня! ТЫ! Извращенец!  
— А ты — извращенка, лесбиянка мелкая, и что? Все равно — сила на моей стороне.  
— Псих…  
— На свои руки посмотри.  
Он оттащил её в клетку и запер снаружи.  
— Плохие питомцы могут быть наказаны, знаешь?  
— Да пошел… — она не договорила, потому что тело снова пронзила неприятная судорога, но уже меньшей силы.  
— Я еще не пошел. Называй меня «хозяин».  
— Ага, щща…  
Он, улыбнувшись, нажал на кнопочку:  
— Ты так мило изгибаешься, так бы до вечера и стоял бы. Но не хочу. Назови меня «хозяин», и я сделаю тебе что-то хорошее. Очень хорошее, тебе понравится.  
— Разбе…  
— Тебе не больно, собачка? Или ты настолько глупа, что не понимаешь, что тебе больно?..  
— Черт…  
— Одно-единственное слово, разве тебе сложно сделать это, милашка?  
— Х-хозяин, — сцепив зубы, рыкнула она.  
— Хорошие питомцы заслуживают поощрение, — улыбнулся еще шире он и подошел поближе. — А если погладить дашь, еще и сигарет оставлю…  
Она заколебалась. С одной стороны — это ненормально. Она не должна идти на сделку с совестью, она не питомец и не собака, ситуация дурная. С другой стороны — она может делать все, что хочет. Она хочет достичь какой-то цели, значит, она должна что-либо сделать. Или наоборот, взять себя в руки и не сделать. Не вцепиться в эту руку, например. Он где-то обязательно просчитается, и она еще ему за все отплатит.  
— Так что?  
— Делай это, — глухо бросила она.  
Он засиял, будто медный рубль, присев на корточки и весело трепля её волосы. Она надеялась, что чертовы «ушки» отвалятся и мрачно разглядывала его: крупный парень, массивный, такого силой вряд ли, только внезапностью, не импровизацией, а тщательной продумкой. Значит, нужно разработать хороший план. Челюсть эта квадратная, глаза водянистые, ух, ну он и урод все-таки… По её меркам, конечно же, в её мерки вписываются совсем не такие пареньки.  
— Кто молодец? Моя милашка — молодец! — встал, наконец, он. — Вот тебе за «хозяина», — бросил маленькую плоскую коробочку он, — а вот — за послушание.  
Вожделенная пачка сигарет красовалась в руке, и она встала на колени, сделав жалобное лицо.  
— Не так просто.  
Он почти вышел из комнаты, но кинул пачку.  
— Теперь можно.  
— А зажигу?  
— А про это речи не шло, — рассмеялся он, закрывая за собой дверь.  
— Ну ты и сука, — зло бросила она пустой комнате.

Незажженная сигарета оскому не сбила, наоборот, вогнала в большую тоску вкусом чистого фильтра на губах. Более того — она такие тонкие не употребляла, предпочитая начальные сигариллы, после которых оставался сладкий привкус. В коробочке оказался пульт от дополнительного комнатного освещения, разноцветные огоньки: мило, хоть дискотеку устраивай. Залипать на летающие пятнышки было увлекательнее, чем просто на светлый потолок. В животе урчало.  
Она вздохнула.  
Пойти бы поесть… Или как-то попросить… Или иметь терпение, и все принесут сами.  
Было невероятно скучно. Она не знала, что делать.  
— Вот так люди и сходят с ума, — пробормотала она сама себе. — От скуки.  
— Хочешь поиграть? — неожиданно отозвалась пустота, и она конкретно испугалась на пару минут, а потом дошло, что это динамик, а не помешательство.  
— Нет, спасибо, я смотрела Пилу.  
Он рассмеялся.  
— Я не сделаю тебе слишком больно, но можем поиграть на зажигалку, если ты так хочешь.  
— Издеваешься?  
— Ни капли.  
Дверь впустила его, но свет зажигать он не стал.  
— Игра простая — ты угадываешь мое местоположение. Выигрываешь — получаешь зажигалку. Проигрываешь — я делаю, что хочу. Можешь использовать свой пульт, он все равно многого не даст.  
— Я в клетке.  
— Это исправимо.  
Дверь клетки открылась.  
— И да, если будешь делать что-то не так — ошейник все еще на тебе.  
— Зачем ты делаешь все это?  
— Потому что мне тоже скучно. Я всегда мечтал о собаке, а ты подходишь на эту роль, пушистая маленькая сучка.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Удар током.  
— Тебе не больно, да? Ничего, ты скоро научишься.  
— Деби…  
Еще один удар током.  
— Хочешь поиграть иначе? Почему бы и нет?  
Хлесткий удар чем-то, что не являлось ни рукой, ни током. Типа… Ремень? Второй удар подтвердил догадку, Рамси перехватил ремень и ударил пряжкой. Она вскрикнула, но не свернулась в клубок и не бросилась с кулаками.  
— Тебе все-таки больно, да?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Голос был раздраженным и глухим.  
— Думаю, что ты все равно поиграешь со мной.  
Еще удар, снова пряжкой. Она покосилась на ногу. По ощущениям там должна быть хотя бы царапина, хотя кто его знает… Ей всегда казалось больнее, чем, наверное, есть на самом деле.  
Смещенное восприятие — подарок одного из диагнозов или врожденная особенность? Неизвестно. Повышенная восприимчивость была не такой уж плохой вещью, хотя и не в этот момент, когда парень аккуратно провел по месту, в которое ударил, рукой. Она вздрогнула. Слишком аккуратно. Не по характеру, она этого не ожидала.  
— Что такое?  
Ладонь снова огладила ногу. Ласково.  
— Ты здесь, — опустила руку на его ладонь она. — Я выиграла.  
— А мы играли? — ухмыльнулся он. — Ты же отказалась.  
— Это… — «нечестно» чуть не вырвалось у Грейджой, но она осеклась. — Ладно. Мы не играем. Может, ты бы вышел из клетки?  
— Эй… Кто тут кому дает команды, мой питомец?  
— Я не…  
— Голос!  
Разряд тока снова содрогнул её тело, и девушка вскрикнула.  
— Называй меня как следует, и я буду с тобой ласковее. Итак, кто я?  
— Психопа… Ааа!  
— Я не приму неправильного ответа. Тебя не ищут. Тебя никто не хватился, включая твою драгоценную сестру, значит, своей семье ты не нужна. Отношений у тебя нет. Работы, коллег, близких друзей — тоже. Тебя никто не ждет, Теона Грейджой, потому я могу с легкостью убить тебя. Ты бы хотела умереть, я знаю, но разве тебе хочется умереть вот так? В чужой гардеробной, из-за собственной тупой упрямости, из-за того, что я вздерну тебя на дыбе? Тут недалеко, кстати, еще ближе, чем ты думаешь. Ты хочешь умереть в луже собственной мочи, крови и блевотины, мучаясь от наполовину содранной со своего тела кожи?  
Он провел рукой по щеке.  
— Или же ты хочешь пожить еще немного? Может, вырваться, отомстить мне? Я хотел бы глянуть на это. Ты ведь не знаешь, что я могу сделать с тобой не только плохое. Ты ведь не глупая девочка. Выбирай. Называй как следует или же я увеличиваю силу тока. Давай. Голос!  
— Х-хозяин… — прошипела сквозь зубы она.  
— Молодец.  
Она устало вытянулась по полу клетки.  
— Хорошая девочка, — потрепал её по голове он.  
Сил не было даже оттолкнуть руку.  
— Я скоро принесу тебе еду, а сейчас отдыхай, — запер клетку снаружи он, направился к двери. — Ах да. Кто я для хорошей девочки?  
— Хозяин, — бесцветно, едва слышно протянула она. О бедро стукнулся предмет.  
Когда он вышел и запер за собой дверь, она нащупала, что это.  
Зажигалка.  
Значит, живем.


	4. Начинаем дрессировку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мораль - всего лишь рычаг воздействия на (широкие) массы.

Человек на дыбе мелко дрожал, пока парень флегматично водил форсункой прямо перед его носом.  
— Так что? Не знаешь, почему твой брат ушел к конкурентам?  
— Я… Я его давно не видел, честно! Мамой кля… — окончание фразы утонуло в крике.  
— Ой, сорвался, что поделать. Скажи спасибо, что на ухо, а не в глаз. Все же не видел, говоришь?..  
У Рамси были другие сведения: видеозаписи, на которых братья общались не так давно, как утверждал старший. Вроде бы младшему он платил довольно много, опекал лабораторию, потому вопрос предательства терзал со страшной силой. Старшего вообще не трогал, да и зачем — если этого нет в договоренности, которая составлялась в начале сотрудничества, то родственников не трогали, в этом плане Рэм старался быть молодцом. За исключением оговоренных форс-мажорных случаев, как сейчас.  
Семейные ценности — это важно. Группировка была его второй семьей, в которой он был первым человеком, фактически отцом, а батя временами обязан наказывать непослушных детей.  
— Итак, как давно ты его не видел?  
— Три месяца…  
— Сейчас мы выжжем тебе глаз. Хотя нет — я лучше поиграю на раздевание. За каждый твой заведомо неправильный ответ я разрезаю по одной вещи, и когда перехожу на кожу, снимаю кожу. Идет?  
— Н-не…  
Удар под дых слегка смягчил отрицание пленника.  
— Две… Недели, я больше не видел его, честное сло…  
— Это ближе к правде, хорошо. Меня не волнуешь именно ты, но волнует он. Почему он ушел?  
Младший знал не так много, как могло показаться по пристрастию Рамси, однако хороших варщиков тоже было по пальцам пересчитать. Он не мог позволить себе лишиться хотя бы одного, в этом городе он должен быть первым во всем. Лучшая наркота — в «Зверинце», самая чистая и качественная.  
Старший тяжело дышал.  
— Почему?  
— Я… Я не знаю…  
Ткань свитера треснула под лезвием острого армейского ножа, любимчика Рэма.  
— Допустим, ты не знаешь. Как с ним связаться?  
— Я…  
— Меня не интересуешь ты. Я вообще бы рад тебя не трогать, ты мне не нужен. Где твой брат? Как связаться?  
— Я не знаю, где, но… Связь…  
Он подождал, пока мужчина отдышится, даже дал воды.  
— Только старый дуб, там, на перекрестке Лютой Гавани и Краснопрудной… Только записки. И я… Не знаю, когда…  
— Но почему?  
— Там… Женщина, больше я не знаю, он мельком показался с ней однажды, она очень… Красивая…  
Он вздохнул. Позвонил охранникам.  
— Уведите его. В карцер, режим номер 3.  
Он повернулся к еще одной дыбе, напротив.  
— А с тобой мы поговорим иначе.  
Конец каната вокруг ладони — и резко вниз. Плечевые суставы жалобно скрипнули. Мужчина закричал.  
— Кому еще ты сливал информацию, гнида?  
— Только им, я…  
— Ты врешь! — схватил его за волосы и оттянул, показывая себе измученное лицо, Рамси. — Ты не мог сливать только им, кому еще?! Джексона мы поставили на счетчик, другого подсадили на наркоту, кто еще, кроме тебя, мог это делать?!  
— Да насрать, — внезапно ехидно отозвалась жертва. — Вам все равно остались считанные дни. И ты, Рэм, сядешь навсегда, как и вся твоя команда.  
— Ха. Смешно. Давай посмеемся вместе. С чего ты взял, что хоть кто-то из нас сядет?  
— Я предоставил неопровержимые доказательства деятельности банды начальнику полиции, и…  
— И, конечно, ты, офицер, который хочет еще одну звездочку на погоны, никогда бы не подумал, что такой порядочный человек может быть нашим?  
— С чего ему быть вашим? Он за справедливость и охрану этого го…  
Рамси вонзил нож тому в бедро. Связанные ноги дернулись, но подняться и достать не смогли. Медленно вытащил, слизнул чужую кровь.  
— Ты мало того, что тупой, так еще и невкусный. Кровь слишком горчит. На стимуляторах сидишь?  
— Чего?..  
— Ты еще и плохо слышишь… Бедолага.  
Нож аккуратно прорезал и поддел кожу возле уха.  
— Может, его отчекрыжить тебе? Такое ты точно не забудешь.  
— Я…  
— Гостям здесь запрещено пререкаться, по крайней мере, долго. Лично мне надоели твои пустые доводы. Пожалуй, начну с малого.  
Нож вошел в хрящ прямо как по маслу, отрезав тонкую полоску ушной раковины. Мужчина дергался, но парень придерживал так, чтобы было удобнее.  
— А ведь употребляешь, да? Ну ты и ханжа… Самому нормально, а другим радости не даешь, ай-ай-ай… Даже безобидные стимуляторы не так уж и безобидны. Давно начал?  
— Зачем это?..  
Рамси снова принялся за ухо. Отрезал мочку, спрятал в ладонь, к предыдущей части.  
— Тут вопросы задаю я. И это у нас с тобой полудружеская беседа, офицер Дейвис. Как ты думаешь, твоя мама очень обрадуется, если увидит, что домой ты пришел по частям, в коробках?  
— Нет…  
— Ты тоже не будешь рад видеть её в разобранном виде, ведь так? Начнем с начала. Кому ты сливал информацию, кроме начальника Кимена и банды Вырванных Языков? Что именно ты сливал?  
— Я… Кимену — все, что видел, а Языкам — те места, в которых поставки, они перехватывали…  
— К твоему большому счастью, Языки — слишком мелкая и наглая банда, так что мы их быстро приструним. Но ты слишком много видел. Надо избавиться от твоих глаз. Ребята, кислоту!  
— Нет! Нет-нет-нет! Я еще слишком молод!  
— А не плевать ли мне? — почти весело и весьма безумно улыбнулся Рамси, натягивая перчатки и защитный щиток. — Ты не принес нам почти никаких убытков, и поступи ты так с главарем Языков, он бы просто вырвал тебе язык, как бы это ни смешно было. Но я буду милосерден — ты, конечно, сможешь говорить, но видеть… Хотя… Мы можем договориться, если ты желаешь.  
— Все, что угодно!  
— Тогда твой милый язык мы отрежем, как и остаток уха, а видеть ты все еще сможешь. Не волнуйся, немые тоже работают, слышать ты не перестанешь… — рассмеялся парень, взмахивая ножом. Оставшаяся часть ушной раковины приземлилась на пол. Мужчина кричал. — Высунь язычок, детка…  
— Ты… Т-ты… Не…  
— Не будь несговорчивым, иначе уговор не в силе, — почти пропел он. — Будет больно, но ты выживешь. Тебе будет больше нечем трепать попусту.  
— Н-нет, н-не-нне-нне…  
— Могу отрезать кончик языка, ты даже сможешь попытаться поговорить еще со своей бедной больной мамочкой… Но это при одном условии… Скушай это! — восторженно протянул он несчастное ухо его прежнему обладателю. — Если сможешь — я даже о языке передумать могу…  
Мужчина сглотнул. Подумал. Его вырвало желудочным соком и слюной.  
— Это считать отрицательным ответом? — усмехнулся Рамси.  
— П-подождите, пожалуйста…  
Мужчина еще подумал. Рамси обожал смотреть за муками выбора между двумя злами. Ни одно из зол выбрать невозможно, можно выбрать оба, это-то с радостью, а что в себе предать — моральные принципы и нормы, говорящие, что кушать человечинку и в частности — частичку себя — очень, очень скверно, или же остаться верным собственному мнению, но не иметь больше возможности его высказать — мужчина справится с выбором, и Рамси даже знает, что тот выберет, если он, конечно, разумный человек.  
Мораль — всего лишь рычаг воздействия на широкие массы.  
— Я с-согласен, я съем, да…  
— Парни, камеру!  
Кто-то из помощников достал штатив и зеркалку.  
— Ставь вот сюда, отсюда угол обзора клевый! А ты открывай рот. И да, говори, что будешь делать.  
— Я… Бластро Дейвис… согласен на то, чтобы… съесть свое ухо… чтобы мне не… отрезали язык…  
— А за что тебе хотели отрезать язык, Бластро? — притворно добро мурлыкнул Рамси.  
— Я… Совал нос не в свое дело. Слишком много трепался.  
— Умничка. Настолько умничка, что выбирай — с кетчупом или майонезом?  
— Б-без ничего…  
— Одно из двух, Бластро. Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
— С майонезом.  
— Хороший мальчик!  
Он плакал, давился кусочками, челюсти почти не слушались, но он глотал. Измазанный майонезом и кровью, грязный, он упал с дыбы, как только Рамси перерезал веревку, и почти сразу же его вырвало.  
— Ну, мы уже не снимаем тебя, так что это нормально. Можешь быть свободен. Ах, да, ищи новую работу, ты больше не работаешь в отделении, и, в принципе, можешь засунуть диплом Полицейской академии себе в задницу. Ничего, жизнь у тебя еще длинная, если не будешь много болтать, — он набрал кого-то. — Мари! В мой кабинет, быстро. Нет, не через полчаса, останешься без сладкого. Сейчас.  
После пыток у Рамси всегда было хорошее настроение. Хотелось насадить кого-то на агрегат, сладкие губки или задницу — нет разницы, и Мари — нынешняя фаворитка — отлично подходила на эту роль. Фигурка-песочные часы, темные волосы, опытная, повеселимся!  
Хорошее настроение сохранялось у него и после веселья. Дома он сразу направился в гардеробную. Открыл дверь, начал раздеваться-переодеваться, краем глаза наблюдая, не смотрит ли на него живая игрушка. Не смотрела. Эх, если бы у неё были зачатки влечения, было бы совсем легко.  
Хотя нет, совсем легко — значит, скучно.  
— Эй, Вонючка, поздороваться не хочешь?  
— Чего?  
В домашних штанах обнаружился пульт, и девчонку слегка тряхнуло.  
— Чего, х-х-хозяин? — прошипела она. Знал бы он только, насколько «цензурно» то, как она хочет назвать его на самом деле, и почему каждое «хозяин» сопровождается натужным продолжительным «х-х-х» в начале…  
— Так-то лучше. Давай я тебя команде научу. «С возвращением» называется. Я прихожу, а ты говоришь: «С возвращением, хозяин!».  
— А хвостом тебе не помахать, х-х-хозяин?  
— А ты забавная. Думаю, ты еще не умеешь помахивать хвостом, но я обязательно займусь этим чуть позже, не сейчас. Давай попробуем словами!  
— ага, щщ…  
Она снова зашипела.  
— Окей, х-х-хозяин.  
— Итак, я типа зашел.  
— Ну.  
Бзззз. «Ауч!»  
— Я зашел, говорю!  
— С возвращением, х-х-хозяин.  
— Молодец! Хорошая девочка!  
— А ты в курсе, что это вообще пахнет фетишизмом, хозяин? — насмешливо протянула она.  
— Эх, глупая ты, — почти грустно вздохнул он и вытащил из ящичка рядом наручники.  
— Не-не-не, мы так не…  
— Разряд тока — лучшая договоренность, — еще раз вздохнул он, и пока она пыталась отдышаться, пристегнул её запястья к клетке и друг другу. — Итак, Вонючка, я вошел.  
— Лучше выйди.  
— Хм.  
Вопреки ожиданиям удара током не было. Вместо того она услышала скрип открывающегося замка клетки.  
— Невежливая девчонка.  
Шорты поползли вниз, упали на ковер.  
— И что же ты мне сделаешь, хозяин?.. Выпорешь плохую девочку?  
Она не понимала, что сейчас сделала игру еще интереснее.  
— Нет, я согрею руки. На улице холодно, и…  
Холодные руки огладили её задницу. Девушка заерзала.  
«Да ну, бред. Он же не может всерьез?..»  
Но он был довольно серьезен. Пальцы пробежали, потискали, поразводили в стороны. Парень хмыкнул.  
Она вздрогнула.  
— Нравится мне, какая ты сейчас молчаливая…  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Глаза боятся, а руки греются, — рассмеялся он.  
— Эй, я…  
Палец медленно скользнул туда, куда надо. Она сжала ноги, пытаясь помешать, но тем самым — помогла.  
— Так и держи ножки, умничка…  
— Не на…  
К пальцу присоединился второй. Они вместе погладили, поманили, задвигались. Нашли ту странную точку, которую она иногда находила и сама, но не задавалась целью на неё воздействовать. Рамси же брал, что хотел, и в конкретный момент он хотел еще больше тепла, потому нажимал на неё с тем ритмом, с которым обычно имел не очень опытных шлюшек. Внутри неё было хорошо, тепло, узко и влажно. Она пыталась сдерживаться, всхлипывала слегка… Он смотрел на упрямство и бесился. Нужно, чтобы она потеряла голову, глупая собака!  
Вторая рука скользнула вперед, нащупала там затвердевший клитор, скользкий от смазки, и на пробу пальцы уверенно нажали на него. Девушка подалась немного назад, с шумом втягивая воздух, прогибаясь навстречу, а он не мог поверить, что с такой чувствительностью можно быть не гулящей и в активной роли с другими бабами, хотелось, чтобы она стала сучкой только для него.  
— Ну что, хорошо? — прошептал на ухо он, когда она откинулась к нему на грудь. — Ты такая мокрая, такая милая, сходишь с ума… Ты всегда с катушек слетаешь или я такой молодец? Согрей мои руки, хорошая девочка, плавишься, таешь, течешь, разве ты все еще ненавидишь меня?  
Она дышала в такт его движениям и словам, глаза затуманились наслаждением, а он прижал чуть крепче к себе, усадил на колени. Наручники протестующе звякнули, он придвинул их двоих к прутьям, она уперлась головой, и он задвигал пальцами быстрее. В комнате будто стало теплее, он посмотрел на то беззащитное место, где шея переходит в плечо, и укусил её, придержал зубами, не переставая двигаться. Она застонала в голос, еще немного — и прогнулась в руках, напряглась, задрожала.  
Еще немного — и он вытащил пальцы.  
— Да, теперь довольно теплые.  
Вышел из клетки, запер, присел, чтобы быть на одном уровне с её лицом.  
— А теперь оближи, Вонючка. Просто сделай это, детка.  
Липкие влажные пальцы уперлись в губы так требовательно, что она едва открыла рот для слабых возражений, но не успела сказать ни слова.  
— Нравится свой вкус? Надо проколоть твой милый язычок, киса. Так мне будет еще приятнее трогать тебя.  
Она покачала головой.  
— Нравится в наручниках? Может, тебя оставить так на ночь?  
Она негодующе взглянула из-под челки.  
— Как скажешь, я пошел.

Когда делать было нечего, Теона начинала терзаться мелочами. Например, пытаться всматриваться в нечеткую темноту гардеробной. Пытаться помассировать собственные стопы, которые затекали, ведь по клетке не находишься, или пытаться вспомнить детские годы и встать на мостик. Она уже столько проспала, что могла бы, наверное, переливать эту энергию окружающим, потому хотелось что-либо и сделать.  
Лишь бы не думать.  
Снова думать о его руках, об этих пальцах, которые вытворяли что-то невообразимое, о шепоте. Черт.  
Не думать, не надо, не…  
А о чем тут еще думать?  
О родственниках? О том, что у Аши была помолвка черти с кем, а она не пришла? О том, как кутила в Зверинце? О чертовой первой любви, от которой она до сих пор отойти нормально не может? О вреде наркотиков? О чем?  
О плене? Так она всегда была пленницей, и… Стоп, а вот сбежать ей хотелось бы. Но каким образом?..  
Есть единственный образ, но это уж точно не здесь. Помирать тут было ниже её мелкого, ущемленного достоинства. Она еще раз вспомнила уверенные пальцы.  
Да что же это такое…  
В детстве иногда на неё нападало ощущение, что-то или иное слово ей нравится. Она часто говорила его, писала везде, жмурилась, когда слышала, но потом наступало перенасыщение, и она не могла даже видеть его. Может, и здесь сработает?  
Она попыталась разобрать свою мешанину красок внутри на отдельные конкретные чувства. Вот это — застаревшее и склизкое — как всегда, за дверь, в каморку. Вот это — тусклое, едва светящееся, — любовь к Аше, вот это — горечь обиды на родителей, черт с деньгами, но кто просил так отрекаться от неё… Вот это — общая усталость и неуверенность, вот — злость на себя, на ситуацию, а вот это…  
«Это насилие», — звенела от тоски эмоциональность. — «Зачем? Почему?»  
«Это было закономерно»  
«Это было несправедливо и нечестно!»  
«Было приятно», — говорила рациональность. — «Насильно, но тебе все равно понравилось»  
«Он слишком умелый любовник»  
«Зачем ему я?»  
«Это еще ничего не значит»  
«Поиграет и забудет»  
«Игрушка надоест ему, выкинет»  
«Игрушка надоест»  
«Надоест ему»  
Её осенило. Надо сделать так, чтобы ему надоело. Чтобы она могла уйти сама, чтобы он не мешал этому процессу. Надо показаться ему идеальной. Он ведь не будет держать её у себя вечно? Он наиграется и выбросит, а она… Пожалуй, нужно взяться за ум и за голову тоже, и понять, чего хочет она сама. Увидеть это, понять и следовать выбранному пути. Где же тот путь…  
Неважно. Решаем проблемы по мере их поступления, то есть…  
Что же есть идеальная игрушка для этого человека?  
Скорее всего, это послушное нечто, не откалывающее фортелей — чтобы было не за что наказывать. Стеснительное, вежливое и скромное, чтобы он не имел возможности отвешивать свои колкости. Надо стать какой-то такой, посмотреть на результат, чтобы понять — правильно ли направление, откорректировать и начать по новой. Ведь если он её заточил тут, значит, что-то зацепило его в прежней Теоне. Нужно быть максимально непохожей на себя.  
— Хозяин… — робко позвала она, собрав ноги под себя, что всегда ассоциировалось у неё с покорностью.  
Никто не отозвался.  
— Пожалуйста, хозяин…  
«Ну и ладно, посплю», — зло подумала она.  
Для того, чтобы сыграть лучшую роль в своей жизни, нужно собрать себя в руки. Не подавать виду, что что-то пошло не так и не подавать виду, что играешь. Чтобы не показать неискренности в игре, нужно поверить в это всей душой. Чтобы поверить, надо обдумать и знать.  
«Допустим, я и вправду стала его послушной игрушкой и девочкой…»

-…Рамси, ты смог матмодель создать?  
Шепот одного из друзей-недрузей, университетских приятелей, был довольно громким.  
— Ты еще препода спроси, — едва слышно огрызнулся он, кивая.  
— Поможешь?  
Он нехотя склонил монитор в нужную сторону.  
— Так хватит?  
— Да у меня же это зачет, а не как у тебя. Спасибо!  
Он поднял руку, как только сосед закончил переписывать элемент кода.  
— Болтон?  
— Я закончил!  
— Можете быть свободны.  
На смартфоне не висело ни одного уведомления, кроме, разве что спама от «Планеты Песка». «Удивительные танцовщицы со змеями! Не пропустите! Только с 29.10…». М. Прикольно.  
Было скучно. Он пошарил по рюкзаку. Он носил с собой и её телефон, включил.  
Не то, чтобы она была кому-то сильно нужна. Сообщение о паре пропущенных от отца, с пяток пропущенных от «Сестренка», сообщение от неё же: «Это все бред, и ты была права в прошлый раз, но, Тео, пожалуйста… Я же все равно тебя люблю». В приложении-Фэйсбуке официальный профиль, вся такая строгая в нелепом платье и еще с длинными волосами — какого года это фото? Девочка так наивно смотрит, милая, но ничего особенного, не оглянешься на улице, глазу зацепиться не за что. Перепосты картинок в пастельных тонах, и друзей много, но последние сообщения — старые. То есть просто сидит, не переписывается, не выкладывает фотографий? Не верю. В списке друзей на первом месте… Робб Старк? К чему бы это?  
«Сестренка»  
Он провел зеленую трубку.  
— Тео, я очень обеспокоена! — взволнованно начал полузнакомый голос. — Куда ты пропала? Этот последний разговор такой неправильный, ты была расстроена, я была зла… Ты жива? Почему молчишь? Что-то случилось?  
Он откашлялся.  
— Добрый день. Ваша сестра недавно попала в больницу с интоксикацией, алкогольная кома, и, когда очнулась, пожелала лечь в реабилитационный центр на пробное лечение. Дело в том, что наш подход индивидуален и включает в себя множество методов: ей предстоит тяжкая работа с психологом и психиатром, чистка организма, кодирование… Она не хотела, чтобы семья узнала до того, как она излечится. Ей очень стыдно. На данный момент наши психологи не советуют ей общаться с теми, кто помнил её негативный образ, до четкого восстановления позитивного образа и устоявшейся позитивной динамики. Тем не менее, ей хотелось узнать, не волновался ли кто за неё, но она не хотела смотреть сама, вероятно, боялась, что никому не нужна… Потому трубку взял я, её лечащий врач…  
— А давно это случилось?  
— Девятнадцать дней назад она пришла к нам, по медицинской карте передозировка была три недели назад.  
— Как раз тогда! Все сходится!  
— Простите, мне нужно работать. Возможно, Вы хотите что-нибудь ей передать? Она не сможет с Вами общаться еще некоторое время.  
— Да… Наверное… Передайте, что я ничего и никому не скажу, может звонить мне тогда, когда будет готова сама, и еще — я люблю её, а все остальное — мелочи, даже то, что встало между нами. Все пройдет, причем раньше, чем она думает. Все будет хорошо.  
Он едва улыбнулся. Как же Дьяволица все же переживает о мелкой дурочке… Сколько у них там разницы? Лет 7, не меньше?..  
— Да, я обязательно передам ей Ваши слова. Спасибо за поддержку, не у каждого пациента близкие настолько понимающие…  
— До свидания.  
Аша отключилась первой.  
— Тео… — задумчиво пробормотал он.  
Возможно, на этой маленькой ниточке, которая осталась у питомца, можно построить средство влияния? Это ведь идеальная зацепка и можно сделать так, чтобы живая игрушка функционировала правильно даже вне клетки. Стоит всего лишь убрать все то, что могло бы помешать. Её комплексы, страхи, обиду на весь мир. Неправильное представление о себе, но в то же время — показать ей, что она ему принадлежит. Полностью, с корнями и листьями. Показать, что она не убежит по-настоящему, он всегда будет держать её — не на прицеле, нет, на раскрытой ладони, но она не сможет улететь, разве что умереть.  
А вектор жизнелюбия в ней намного сильнее, чем самые смелые предположения по этому поводу. Если бы хотелось умереть, она бы сделала это еще тогда, она с легкостью могла бы не разрушать собственную жизнь. Это был словно сигнал о помощи, но девушка выбрала тонуть, толком не дождавшись. Впрочем, если ты отказываешься от мечты и не веришь ни каплей души, она имеет свойство сбываться.  
Дома его ожидал сюрприз.  
Он открыл дверь в гардеробную, и…  
— С возвращением, хозяин, — она сидела, подобрав колени под себя. Может, холодно?  
— Хорошая девочка, — подошел он и потрепал по волосам, просунув руку через прутья. Вопреки ожиданиям, она не укусила, только опустила голову. — А что ты в таком настроении пассивном? Больше не ненавидишь меня?  
Она усмехнулась, выдавая это за улыбку.  
«С одного раза подействовать не могло», — настороженно подумал он, делая вид, что все в порядке.  
— Я… Много думала, и… Мне ведь невыгодно сопротивляться, да?.. Хозяин…  
Нечто подобное он когда-то читал. Типа проекция собственного сознания, иллюзию воплощения которой старательно поддерживает круг мудрецов, но это ведь невозможно в реальной жизни? Значит, девочке вздумалось поиграть. Интересно.  
Некоторые играют годами, забывая о том, какими были на самом деле. Скрывают мягкую суть за доспехами грубости, скрывают жесткую правду за вежливыми словами — не имеет значения, важно, что это всего лишь игра. В случае с Теоной Грейджой связи с психиатрами были и деньгами, и игрой. Но он тоже не лыком шит.  
— Моя девочка… — погладил он её шею прохладной ладонью. — Согреешь мне руки опять?  
На секунду в глазах мелькнула паника, но она собрала себя в руки и застеснялась. На самом деле?  
— Х-хозяин…  
По его представлению сейчас она должна сделать что-то невинно-развратное, и он убедится в том, что это представление. Хм, развлекать тоже входит в обязанности игрушки.  
Она запустила большие пальцы под резинку шорт, медленно потянула вниз, в последний момент остановившись.  
— Только… Сделайте это сами, хорошо?  
Взгляд из-под опущенных ресниц. Хм, она ходила в кружок сценических выступлений перед всеми этими событиями? Неплохо, неплохо…  
Он спустил их полностью, к коленям, на которых она стояла.  
— А что, если я согрею в тебе не пальцы?  
— Л-ладно…  
— Накончаю в тебя столько раз, что у нас появится маленький щеночек…  
Паника снова пробежала по её лицу. Она попыталась улыбнуться.  
— Н-не надо…  
— А потом я вытяну из тебя этого щеночка по частям, сучка…  
Гримаса гнева содрогнула её лицо, но опять отступила.  
— Делайте, что хотите, хозяин…  
— Ну что, Вонючка, становись на четвереньки, — повернул он её спиной. — Я тебя замучаю.  
Она послушно встала, прислоняясь к холодным прутьям оголенным задом. Он притянул на себя, прижимая её к железу.  
— Звонила твоя сестричка.  
— Чт…  
— Просила передать, что не сердится, и все проходит, и между вами все еще семейные узы.  
— Подожди!  
Она попыталась повернуться, но он не дал ей, с силой нажимая и заставляя присесть.  
— Она сказала, что рада тому, что ты решила лечиться.  
Ремень звякнул, покидая штаны, парень сдвинул ей ноги вместе.  
— Лечиться?  
— А потому первый урок от доктора Рэма, — ремень хитро стянул щиколотки (?) вместе, крепко прижимая к пруту, — не нужно мне врать!  
Она попыталась отползти от прутьев, но не смогла.  
— Что ты…  
— А как же хозяин, Вонючка? Думала, сможешь меня обхитрить? Я вижу тебя насквозь. Ты заслужила наказание.  
Она играла в недотрогу как по нотам, но игра — не то, что ему было нужно. Ему нужна была искренность. Чистота. Пусть она была дерзкой, пусть неразумно себя вела, но она не задумывалась, а здесь — только кукла. Всего лишь кукла. Куколку он может и в Зверинце подобрать. Куколку не надо приручать, она создана, чтобы ею играли и выбрасывали. Питомец же — живой, с ним так нельзя.  
— Хочешь примерить чужую роль? Я могу сокрушить тебя, но не хочу, я всего лишь хочу сделать тебя идеальной. Но если ты этого не хочешь…  
Замок клетки открылся, и он вошел, встал перед ней. Штаны сползли вниз, и он переступил через них. Ухватил за волосы, поднял лицо на себя.  
— Если ты хочешь быть подстилкой — тренируйся.  
Уткнул её носом в низ живота, она не могла ничего делать, кроме как придерживать его за руки — не так сильно же тянуть! Паника охватила её — она не любила этот аспект гетеросексуальных отношений.  
— Чего ждешь? Соси!  
Теплый внушительный орган от её носа отделял лишь тонкий слой ткани.  
— Ты же послушная сучка, куколка! Ты ведь все равно не живая, давай, открывай свой рот!  
— Я не хочу, не надо, хозяин, — испуганно начала она, а он все равно не стал делать так, как она хочет:  
— Уже хозяин? Нет, хочешь быть подстилкой? Вот давай! Давай!  
— Не надо, не…  
Он засунул в открывшийся рот два пальца:  
— Вылизывай!  
Она что-то прошептала, касаясь поверхностью языка холодных подушечек, как он всунул их глубже, раздвигая челюсти.  
— Расслабься и получай удовольствие!  
В её глазах стояли слезы, она все равно стояла бы на своем: нет, не надо, не трогай, пожалуйста… Он не даст избежать наказания, все равно ткнется в мягкие теплые губы полувозбужденным членом, заставит её взять в рот и поиграть, заставить плоть восстать полностью. Ему неважно качество того, как она умеет или не умеет, никто не смеет обманывать его, ни у кого нет на это права, и в первую очередь — у питомца.  
— Расслабься, я сказал!  
Она пытается расслабить челюсть, чтобы было легче, слезы душат её, но не вместо, а вместе с, и она выдерживает буквально до второго-третьего толчка в самую глубину. Он едва успевает дернуть её за волосы вниз, оттолкнуть от себя. Она сама опирается на руки, смотрит в пол, смотрит на пол и остатки обеда, которым её вырвало.  
— Понравилось? Мне было точно так же, только я не проблевался еще. Тренировка окончена, а твое наказание будет позже.  
Она думала, что это и было наказанием, не очень представляя, что может быть хуже.


	5. Шаг 5. Осторожнее с прошлым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, что было (что было по причине того, что ничего не было)

Она резко вынырнула из беспокойного сна из-за звука открывшейся двери, почувствовала удар током и то, как её запястья сковывают наручниками. Почувствовала тяжесть на ногах, приоткрыла глаза — кто бы это еще мог быть… — и внизу тоже защелкнулись оковы.  
— Я же обещал, — ухмыльнулся он. Встрепал её волосы и, перехватив поперек тела поудобнее, куда-то потащил.  
Комната, в которой они оказались, была просторной и даже довольно светлой. Огромная кровать, в которой с легкостью можно поместиться и втроем, и вчетвером, тумбочка, шкаф, непонятная кушетка, на которую он её и положил…  
— Это что? — тупо спросила она, мутными глазами оглядывая помещение. Свет резал глаза, и она щурилась, потому что слишком долго находилась в полумраке.  
— Это то, чего ты добивалась. Подстилку у меня уложить некуда, но ты будешь простынкой. Это легко и приятно, да, тебе понравится.  
Чуть повыше обычных металлических оков на ноги ложатся довольно мягкие манжеты, но мягкость их только внутри, обманчива. Он затягивает их, отщелкивает и притягивает сначала одну ногу, затем другую, которой она пытается увернуться от него, к разным краям кушетки. Приковывает кожаными ремнями еще в паре мест, и она понимает, что происходит.  
— Нет, что это, блин, за…  
Удар по обнаженному бедру.  
— Это то, чего ты заслуживаешь, Вонючка.  
С руками он поступил аккуратнее: тоже в манжеты, затем привязал одну к краю, отщелкнул и перекинул вторую, куда надо. Она попыталась возмутиться, но затихла, когда он достал нож, острый даже на вид, и вспорол её шорты.  
— Эта тряпка тебе больше не понадобится. Я переодену тебя в другую.  
Он натянул и закрепил на ней памперс. Она застыла от ужаса: что вообще происходит…  
Затем он сел рядом, накрыл её покрывалом, вставил кляп в рот:  
— Ты же сама этого хотела. Наслаждайся.  
И ушел.  
Она лежала, дергалась, пытаясь вырваться из пут, пытаясь кричать, хоть и получалось возмущенное мычание, но все было без толку.  
«Он что, один тут живет?»  
Горничная пришла намного позже, безразлично окинула взглядом девушку: так, будто та и вправду была предметом интерьера, застелила большую постель. Прошла в гардеробную, чем-то там шуршала и скрипела, вышла, прошла мимо, ушла. Закрыла дверь на замок, провернув ключ на пару оборотов.  
Теона расплакалась. Слезы катились вниз, по волосам, и она быстро поняла, что таким образом будет лежать в луже. Глупо и уныло. Впрочем, как и её попытка поиграть, прощупать границы, обмануть. Девушка понимала, каким образом попалась: она не была особо опытна, но на многих прокатывала её игра, почему же не прокатила на этом вроде бы глуповатом садисте? Значит, он не так уж и прост. Точно не прост, потому что ей даже в страшном сне не представлялись оковы, в которых она не могла бы двигаться, а тут она могла слегка пошевелить запястьями и головой. Что же делать… Выбор был невелик: она ничего не может сделать чисто физически, разве что откусить себе язык, а это ей не слишком улыбалось, здесь она с собой не покончит, противно. Оставалось лежать и ждать, пока «Хозяин» придет оттуда, куда он убежал.  
Она попыталась заснуть.

Он с остервенением бил парня, словно боксерскую грушу. Надо же, из-за бабы сбежал от пригретого места, а она, кстати, в другой банде, подсадная утка, специально для «великих любовей» с нужными людьми. Больше не выйдет, глубокие шрамы на её щеках сильно собьют цену, а мстить за неё тоже никто не станет, просто потому, что слишком мелкая монетка, разменная. Можно было её и убить, но он специально сделал ей «красную улыбку», растянул чуть ли не от уха до уха: прячься теперь, сука, по грязным углам, ты больше не будешь красивой, содержание соответствует обертке! Варщик же был неопытным в амурных делах, но…  
— Вот зачем ты это сделал? — сочувственно наклонился к нему Рэм, облизывая непонятно чью кровь на своих костяшках. — Ты мог обратиться к нам, мы бы предоставили тебе девочку, даже чистую, симпатичную, прям бери и…  
— Я… хотел любви, семью, а она такая…  
— Идеальная, да? Еще и познакомилась первой, стеснялась, юлила, звонила? Да все это фигня, но то, что ты нас подставил — непростительно.  
— Ну и убейте меня теперь! — в сердцах брякнул он.  
— Не. Убивать не весело, а вот… Жить ты теперь будешь в лаборатории. На улицу выходить — только с моими ребятами, однако… Ты так хочешь бабу?  
— Девушку.  
— Один хрен. Ты так сильно хочешь быть любимым, что готов на все?  
— Вы дадите мне девчонку. Наркоманку, красивую, и я буду должен. И я так не смогу. И…  
— Ох, заткнись. Посмотрим на твое поведение, что-нибудь придумаем. Ты нам действительно нужен, больше, чем им. И я не хотел бы тебя казнить, однако — наказание почему-то слишком мягкое для тебя, нужно еще что-то… Парни, готовьте жаровню.  
— Вы же больше не тронете брата? У него семья, они так волновались, черт возьми…  
— Не тронем, — кивнул мужчина. — Только на тебе будет мое клеймо. Ты — собственность нашей банды, потому не имеешь больше права на предательство. Ты — ценный груз.  
— Плевать.  
Он заорал, когда раскаленный стальной герб рассек слои его кожи и впечатался в мясо, ему показалось, что боль потекла по венам и это мгновение — бесконечно, однако скоро все закончилось.  
— Парни, его в лабораторию. Еще туда — обезболивающего и заживляющего бальзама. Дежурство по схеме номер пять.  
«Руки не прикладывать и не давать накладывать».  
Конфликт завершился, но ему все равно было хреново внутри.  
Почему люди не могут не предавать других? Почему они оставляют и уходят, как отец его маму? Почему юлят и лицемерят? Зачем мести хвостом его питомцу? Да, она и не должна питать огромной любви на этом этапе, но он сломал бы её или приручил бы её, и ей было бы рядом хорошо. У его ног, больше не чувствовать обиду и недоверие, чувствовать себя нужной и… Разве не печальна эта трагедия, ярмарка тщеславия, погоня за неосуществимым?  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, она спала. Припухшая кожа и слегка влажные пряди показали, что до того она плакала, но остановилась. Все это не зря, она с закрытыми глазами кажется такой уязвимой и нежной, ресницы пушистые, короткие, аккуратное ушко из прядей торчит, сладкие губы охватывают кляп. Он изначально думал взять её в других целях: постельная грелка на наркоте, чисто для того, чтобы никого не ждать и не думать, но она подошла ему лучше, чем шлюшки, строптивость и неуверенность — странная смесь, что-то зацепившая в душе и потянувшая к себе.  
Она распахнула глаза, и он вспомнил, чего так злился.  
Замычала что-то — возмущенно, зло, — через кляп, подергиваясь в оковах, а он рассмеялся.  
— Что-то мне спать хочется, да и холодно, надо лечь…  
На её мягком теле было хорошо лежать, она пыталась пошевелиться, но его вес был для нее неподъемен. Грудь легко легла в руку, упругая, и он сжимал её, игрался, кусая пока свободную от ошейника шею, а отпустил только когда заметил её вставшие соски, послюнявил пальцы («Еще я сиськи не облизывал, ха!»), потеребил их. Она отвела взгляд, затихла, коротко и едва слышно дыша.  
— Если ты не будешь орать, я вытащу кляп. Согласна?  
Ей так надоело ощущение чужеродного предмета во рту, что она кивнула. Застонала тихонько, словно боясь разбить относительную тишину этим звуком, а Рамси подумал, что еще немного меда ей не помешает, баланс не собьет в ненужную сторону, да и настроение медленно перекосилось в ту сторону, о которой он не думал раньше.  
Обычно с девушками он был на адреналине: быстро сделал свое дело, заставил её дергаться и орать на всю катушку, и молодец, больше ничего не нужно. Его особо не прельщали ни поцелуи, ни ласки: его учили старшие, на шлюхах, на собственном примере, и «экзамен» он прошел с блеском. А здесь… Привязанная девушка не убежит. Не сможет сопротивляться. Распаленная — не скажет «нет», потому что здесь и сейчас она зависима от тебя, и ей нужно это настолько же, как и тебе самому: почувствовать себя наполненной, побежденной, в то время как тебе хочется победить, растерзать, освоить новую территорию.  
Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала на своем соске горячий язык. Когда почувствовала прикосновение губ, засасывание и покусывание, она не могла поверить в это.  
«Он меня… Ласкает?»  
— Зачем… — простонала она.  
— Потому что хочу, — пожал плечами он, отодвигая части кушетки друг от друга.  
— Что ты…  
— Не задавай глупых вопросов.  
Его не стесняло то, что после памперса она плохо пахнет или выглядит, он привык и к картинам похлеще. Ему просто хотелось попробовать. Она была чиста, врач подтвердил отсутствие венерических болезней, да и он всегда пользовался защитой, потому что для шлюшек слишком много чести иметь его целиком, потому можно было не задумываться, проверить быстро, она готова или нет (конечно, она такая влажная, горячая, да и узкая наверняка…).  
— Облизни их, пососи.  
Она прикрыла глаза, выполнила команду, уделяя его пальцам столько внимания, сколько могла в своем стесненном положении, а он провел ими вниз, по её телу, заставляя застонать еще громче.  
— Что…  
Окончание фразы потонуло в первых медленных глубоких толчках, до самого дна, в горячую плоть, сильнее и больше, и она заскулила, жалобно и страстно, как настоящая течная сучка. Его пальцы хватались за её бедра, за ноги, до синяков, до отметин, и ему хотелось раскрасить её еще и укусами, следами своих зубов, что он и сделал, кусая белую кожу там, докуда дотянулся.  
— Ты — как чистый холст, это прекрасно… — шипел он, а она орала в голос, потому что было больно и приятно, не передать словами, не отдать на откуп совести и чести, дороже денег, сильнее, сильнее…  
— Еще!  
Они не понимали, сколько времени прошло, и она безумно хотела обнять его в те моменты, но не могла. Конечности затекли, ощущения сконцентрировались там, где тела сливались в одно, и она, кажется, потеряла голову, потеряла себя…  
Потом, когда он рассоединился с её телом, целовал, лениво играл языком, она начала понимать, что произошло, и вздохнула.  
— Я все равно не понимаю, зачем я тебе.  
— Ты — мой питомец, этим все сказано.  
— Почему именно я?  
— А почему не ты? — отошел к окну и вдохнул свежий воздух он.  
— Слушай, а ты…  
Он едва улыбнулся, как она продолжила:  
— Именно это обычно делаешь с простынками?  
Он оскалился, подошел поближе и запустил руку между еще не сдвинутых обратно ног. Жидкости смешались, он набрал побольше и размазал по её лицу.  
— Вот что я делаю с простынками, королева испорченных моментов.

«Вот же сука!», — подумал он. От добра не ищут добра, потому — кляп в рот, опять, сильнее прижать, чтоб всегда мешал, чтоб еле засыпала. Памперс? К чертям памперс, так больше унижения, больше недоверия к ней. Нужно расставлять по местам: кто хозяин, а кто собака, чтобы наглые твари не вытирали ноги, и плевать — нечаянно или намеренно.  
Слишком громко вилкой по тарелке. Слегка испуганный старший братец, сбежавший из-за стола с какой-то тупой отмазкой типа «Краски сохнут». Прохладный вид отца.  
— А тебя, Рамси, я попрошу остаться.  
Аналогичные глаза — холодная прозрачная вода из горного ручья, клочки тумана. Взгляды не сливаются воедино, потому что у их обладателей разные точки зрения, разные приоритеты, но в целом — они понимают друг друга, хотя и не понимают почему. Русе Болтону импонирует сила и напор сына, однако не импонирует та манера, с помощью которой он добивается своего.  
— Мне птичка принесла на хвосте, что ты поселил тут девушку.  
Вот сука! Надо было припугнуть горничную или отсыпать деньжат… Это ж надо было на подобном проколоться!  
— Это мой питомец, отец, — решил сразу выложить карты на стол парень. — Она — моя сучка, и…  
— Я тебе говорил не тащить в дом подобную дрянь?  
— Да, отец. Но…  
— Но ты решил, что выше моих указов?  
— Нет, это… Моя собака. Я держу её у себя уже недели две, потихоньку ломая, но в конце мы…  
— Ты обрюхатишь свою суку в конце, Рамси?  
— Нет. Ни за что.  
— На чем она сидит?  
— Я ничего ей не даю. Она чиста, как мартовский дождь, я так хочу, но она и не сидела вплотную. Я хочу питомца, и вот — я выбрал себе идеального, который не будет слабее, под полным контролем и в полном соответствии со своими требованиями. Это мое дело, пап.  
— Рамси… — покачал головой тот. — Молодость, конечно, время любопытства и экспериментов, однако и ошибок тоже. Она — живой человек, у которого есть свои стремления и прочее, сопутствующее человеку.  
— Она — суицидница-неудачница, в её медицинской карте букет от психиатра. Она — кутила, прожигающая жизнь, не знающая, что делать дальше. Отец, я сделаю её лучше, чем она есть.  
— Она — социализированное существо, которое ты вырвал из привычной среды обитания, которое ты ломаешь, калечишь и унижаешь. Но мы не можем отпустить её так, чтобы она все помнила.  
— Я не хочу отпускать её. Она принадлежит мне, она моя!  
— Нужно устроить ей амнезию и выбросить на улицу.  
— Ни за что. Я хочу её защитить!  
— Ты хоть знаешь, кто она?  
— Теона Грейджой, — вскидывает подбородок он. — Младшая Грейджоев, черная овца. Родителям не нужна из-за своих диагнозов, да и у них много детей и без неё, есть наследники. За три недели от её пропажи они даже не обеспокоились отсутствием. Переживает только старшая сестра, однако из-за предстоящей свадьбы она нескоро попробует связаться снова.  
— Снова?!  
— Я сказал, что она на лечении, а я — лечащий врач, и…  
— Твою мать, Рамси! — зашипел отец не хуже змеи. — Что ты, блять, творишь?!  
Отец ругался очень редко, только когда был невероятно зол.  
— Она же все равно не уйдет, ей больше некуда…  
— Всегда можно найти что-либо! И потом она может снять побои, пойти в полицию…  
— Она не сделает этого!  
— Хорошо. Давай поспорим! Еще три недели — и, если она сделает это, якобы вымуштрованная тобой, я выброшу тебя самого из своей усадьбы без гроша.  
— А если я выиграю?  
— Тогда и поговорим, если выиграешь ты.

Теоне было холодно. Холод пробирал её, несмотря на покрывало и общую теплоту в комнате. Ей было скучно, больно и холодно, и, хотя последние два пункта на её взгляд были несовместимы, в данный момент они вовсе не противоречили, а усиливали друг друга.  
Парень не обращал внимания.  
Она должна была быть рада, он ей не нравился ни капли, а с учетом произошедших событий он занимал в её голове слишком много места, причем и в симпатиях, и в антипатиях. Она не могла пошевелиться и все, что оставалось, — думать. Можно — как всегда — о прошлом.  
*  
 _Теона вечно косится на него, не может не смотреть на прекрасного принца, и, несмотря на то, что она вовсе не принцесса, она надеется на лучшее. Да, она не принцесса, но ради него обязательно постарается, он достоин самого лучшего. Она хотела бы стать самой лучшей — для него.  
Аша только качает головой, когда видит мечтательные взгляды младшей.  
— Тебе нужно лучше учиться.  
— Я и так делаю все, что могу.  
И это правда. Учеба интересует её постольку-поскольку, она не очень умна, у неё нет цепкой логики, как у старших, и с людьми она ладит так себе, если честно. Но она старается.  
Никому, правда, не важно, насколько она старается, если результата все равно нет.  
Её Идеал улыбается одними кончиками губ:  
— Ну, зато ты упорная.  
Он никогда её не касается, он немного старше и намного умнее, но она доверчиво льнет, временами касается рукава куртки, кончиками пальцев сквозь ткани рубашки, по плечу. Ей больше нельзя никуда, это и так самая интимная зона, к которой её можно подпустить, и она надеется, что, когда изменится к лучшему, когда станет самой чудесной и милой, ей откроются новые уровни. А сейчас — все правильно.  
Челка спадает на глаза, когда она встряхивает головой, пытаясь не палиться.  
-…Ты вообще слышишь меня, Теона?  
Голос Аши немного веет раздражением. По сравнению с холодностью отца и насмешками братьев это манна небесная. Не раздражение, вернее, а то, что сестра вообще соглашается возиться с ней.  
— Я задумалась. Пожалуйста, повтори…  
— Вот здесь необходимо учитывать вот тот коэффициент, чтобы потом не остаться в долгах. Это амортизация, без неё нельзя. Ясно?  
— Да…  
Можно было нанять Теоне репетиторов, но время с Ашей стоило дороже всех денег мира.  
— Теперь веди расчет сама.  
Цифры нервным бегом понеслись по наполовину исписанному листу.  
— Вот так?  
— Да, в этот раз ты не забыла. Молодец.  
В семье Грейджоев не только младшая не обладала недюжинным интеллектом, кое-кто из братьев тоже звезд с неба не хватал, но брал хваткой, азартом, харизмой, являясь отличным переговорщиком. Кое-кто был хорошим управленцем. Одна она… Младшая, что и говорить.  
Даже не самая красивая, обыкновенная девчонка. Смугловатая кожа, темные волосы, круглое лицо, комплекция обычная… Таких двенадцать на дюжину, разве что взгляд — открытый, с нотами самоуверенности и четким осознанием, что у этого мира есть какая-то шутка, а ответ на неё знает только она сама.  
Обыкновенная неудачница, лезущая из своей тарелки.  
Не очень утешительный прогноз, но она стремится к звездам и обязательно станет выше._  
*  
— Замолчи, — негромко бросил он, но слезы по щекам уже бежали, и она не могла справиться с комком в горле, ничего общего не имеющим с кляпом. — Перестань.  
Остановиться она не могла, казалось, что слезы будут бежать вечно.  
Она не нужна. Она никому не нужна, и это больно: не быть — не то, что причиной восхищенных взглядов — не быть удостоенной даже краюшки любви, только песчинки симпатии, с таким же успехом достающиеся и симпатичному значку на сумке. Разве она так много просит? Нравиться, хоть кому-нибудь, быть с кем-нибудь… Необходимой, нет, не так — необходимость — слишком громкое слово. Ей хотелось бы тихих слов: шепота, поглаживания, хочется, чтобы кто-то подумал, что она слабая, бедная девочка. Ей хотелось бы жалости.  
— Эй, я кому сказал?  
Он недоволен, но проявляет внимание, даже такое — приятно. Глаза холодные, а пальцы горячие — только оторвал от клавиатуры, по которой очень уж быстро гремел.  
— Что с тобой?  
Она вдыхает полной грудью, свободно. Прекрасно: хоть так почувствовать свободу, а он отстегивает ремни.  
— Мне надоело, что ты просто лежишь. Садись.  
За время, проведенное в оковах, тело было не очень послушным и болело. Она была довольно грязной, чуть похудевшей, размяла руки и шею, безвольно опустившись на пол.  
— Меня бесят твои слезы.  
Она кивнула.  
— Ты теперь и вправду Вонючка.  
Она кивнула еще раз.  
— Голос!  
— Да, Хозяин.  
Это выражение далось ей легко, почти приятно, как выпустить задержанное на спор дыхание, как выпить теплого молока.  
— Я не сделаю с тобой ничего плохого. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты была моей.  
— Зачем тебе это, Хозяин?  
— Затем, что…  
Он замешкался, замолчал, что-то обдумывая и взвешивая.  
— Зачем? — одними губами произнесла она.  
— Потому что я так хочу, — уверенно произнес молодой мужчина. — И если ты не хочешь в клетку, то будешь жить в моей комнате. Я верю в твою разумность.  
— Это не аргумент, — возразила она, склонив голову набок. — Я ведь намного сложнее других девчонок, я ж больная на всю голову…  
— Потому ты мне и нужна, — её глаза расширились, — не потому, что больная, а потому что мне нужен другой уровень сложности, и ты ему соответствуешь. И что-то я не слышу порядочного обращения ко мне?  
— Извини, Хозяин, — широко улыбнулась она…  
…И проснулась. В реальности Рамси просто подошел к ней.  
— Интересно, Вонючка.  
Она на мгновение подумала, что он каким-то образом увидел её сны, и испугалась. Она и сама не понимала, почему такое ей приснилось, словно привет из подсознания: гляди, сдай крепость, ты не против ведь? Но она все еще была против происходящего, хотя и не так сильно. Она понимала, что не умеет сдержать язык за зубами, и ей казалось, что парень поймет шутку, но перегнула палку, потому что он не друг ей и не приятель. Они всего лишь переспали, хотя этот опыт ей понравился больше всех предыдущих опытов.  
«Это потому, что он умеет, а я — нет».  
— Интересно, что тебе там такого снится, что ты мурлычешь сквозь сон «Да, Хозяин»…  
Она помотала головой. Кляп все еще был во рту.  
— Я сниму, а ты расскажи, расскажи…  
Горничная, которая убирала в его комнате, иногда выставляла кляп из её рта, чтобы та хоть на время уборки могла размять челюсть. Горничная была всё та же, что и тогда, но парень не особо жаловал её, потому она старалась приходить, когда его нет.  
— Бедная девочка, — однажды прошептала она, и Теона испугалась. Ей никогда не хотелось жить настолько сильно, как на той кушетке. Она оценила, что свобода передвижения и свобода движения — два больших подарка, которые нужны и важны всем. Интересно, что было с предыдущими узницами этого места? Она была уверена, что она не единственная, кто побывал тут.  
— Чего молчишь?  
— Я… Там ничего не было… — отвела взгляд она.  
— Не верю.  
Вжикнуло лезвие ножа, выскакивающее из изящной черной рукояти.  
— Предлагаю сделку: ты молчишь — я рисую. Так что, расскажешь?  
— Я не…  
— Я люблю графически простые картины и абстракции. Я раскрашу, ты не волнуйся… — резко рассек кожу на животе он. — Ты такая мягенькая, у тебя прямо кошачье пузо, а животных я люблю. Правда, кошки как-то в замке не прижились, а вот доберманы имеются. Так что?  
— Да не…  
— И кожа — чистый холст, оттенок нежный, мне нравится, — продолжил он, рассекая кожу еще раз. — Это же всего лишь сон, девочка. В этом нет ничего криминального.  
Следующее движение было сложным, у него хватило силы и на это, в отличие от неё, потому что для каждого желанного движения ей надо было поднимать руку и слегка замахиваться.  
— И кровь у тебя… — она вздрогнула от ощущения теплого языка на ране. — Вкусная. Может, тебя всю искромсать?.. Так что тебе снилось?  
— Ты, — тихо бросила она. — Мне снился ты.  
— И что же я там делал, что ты так сладко пропела?..  
— Ты…  
Она не знала, как выразить это. Признал её своей? Но он каждый чертов раз говорит об этом и будет смеяться, потому что она все равно не хочет и не верит в это. Принял её? Это ближе, но…  
— Ух ты, а вот тут что-то старое… Смахнем пыль с красивой картинки!  
Белые шрамы на бедре, самые большие и толстые, складывались у неё в LOVELESS — Нелюбимая. Неспроста, это чтобы вечно помнить, всегда быть настороже и никому не доверять. Таким, как она, не нужно любить. Такие, как она, — на выброс.  
Лезвие вонзилось, судя по боли, прямо в первый заживший белый рубец.  
— Ты сказал, что я нужна тебе! — прошипела она.  
— Чего? — усмехнулся он недоверчиво, довольно гнусно, и ей захотелось плюнуть в его лицо, но он прорезал первую букву до конца. — Это когда?  
— Во сне… Ты сказал, что я тебе нужна…  
— Если бы была нужна, я бы не забрал тебя, верно? Минус пять баллов Гриффиндору! — рассмеялся он, прорезая вторую букву одним неторопливым движением. — Ты, кстати, резать не умеешь, что это за корявые квадратные отметины, а?  
Она промолчала.  
— Ви — знак победы, миленько! — пропел он. — Кстати, расскажи мне об этой победе, Нелюбимая. Почему ты вырезала это?  
— Так было нужно.  
— Эй, я знаю, что голосов в голове у тебя нет, ты не шизофреничка… Время охренительных историй!  
— Я не хочу…  
— Я хочу!  
Голосов в голове у неё и вправду не было, если, конечно, не считать…  
 _«Ты такая ущербная, Господи!»  
«Тормозила!»  
«Такая угрюмая вечно, кошмар!»  
«Тихо, мы должны подружиться с наследницей Грейджоев… А, стой, это же младшая неудачница, ахахаха!»_  
— Смотри, у тебя слово «Любовь» на ноге! Это так прикольно! Я сфоткаю на память, ладно?! — рассмеялся он, доставая смартфон одним слаженным движением.  
Те девочки так доставали свои планшеты, чтобы сфотографировать её очередную неудачу.  
 _«Смотрите, Теоночка навернулась! Неуклюжая!»  
«Ах, наша Буренка отстает от всех!»  
«Ты что, осмелилась поднять на меня руку, сука?! Девчонки, грязную воду!»_  
Она очень не любила вспоминать свой десятый класс, тот пансион, в котором внешние принцессы были внутренними чудовищами. Они не любили её за не слишком шикарный внешний вид, за то, что она не хотела меняться в угоду им самим, за то, что не хотела ломаться и прислуживать.  
Она не очень помнила, когда разнесла полкомнаты в нервном срыве, но началось все с желанного звонка, который был очень неожиданным, потому что это же Принц позвонил ей, а она тогда все еще не верила в его нелюбовь.  
 _— Как ты?  
Она любила телефоны за эту магию, которая позволяет приблизить двух людей, когда они находятся слишком далеко. Она верила в то, что тогда она не только неправильно поняла его, но и вообще — они говорили о ком-то другом? Разве нет?  
— Я в порядке, девочки хорошие, — лепетала она, прикрывая трубку, скрываясь от тех самых «хороших» девочек в причердачном пятачке, другой рукой собирая лезвия, одергивая юбку, под которой разошелся очередной глубокий порез. Они же все равно заживут…  
«Да на тебе все как на собаке!» — смеялись изысканные барышни.  
— А как ты сам? — улыбнулась она.  
— Я нормально. Слушай, насчет того раза…  
— Да? — сердце встрепенулось, зашевелило затекшими крыльями.  
— Я и вправду считаю тебя глупой. Я не люблю тебя. Я не хочу на тебе жениться.  
— Но я… Стараюсь изо всех сил…  
Он бы и хотел сказать, что вообще-то он не по её зубам, потому что сил у неё на него не хватит, наверное, никогда, но вспомнил, что Теона не умеет сдаваться и проигрывать. Мечтательность в ней сочеталась с упрямостью, и когда-то давно она полночи прыгала, пытаясь поймать для него звезду.  
— Ты молодец, правда. Но не для меня. Ты после пансиона будешь еще лучше, честно, и родители подберут тебе другую партию, а мы просто заключим контракт, и…  
— Но я тебя люблю…  
Она не заметила приближение девочек.  
— Так-так-так, амурные лямуры в школе запрещены, — ухмыльнулась самая красивая, заводила, и отобрала, швырнула телефон о пол, притоптывая ногой. К счастью, она была довольно слабой, потому — Теона заметила, когда её завалили лицом рядом — телефон не пострадал, но разговор окончился._  
— Эй, ты все еще со мной? Так что, расскажешь мне про свою «Любовь»? — ухмылялся он.  
— Из-за неё я здесь, — протянула она.  
Светлые клочки тумана встретились с её взглядом.  
— Ух ты! И что же это?  
— Я не хочу этого помнить.  
— Но не можешь об этом не думать, не так ли?  
— Именно так.  
Он вылизал это слово, собирая собравшуюся в ранках кровь:  
— Питомец должен любить своего хозяина.  
— Я больше никого не хочу любить, потому лучше бы убить меня, — грустно улыбнулась она.  
— Ну, это мы всегда успеем, не переживай! Рассказывай.  
— Давай ты будешь издеваться над моим телом?  
— Это я буду решать, над чем издеваться. Мне любопытно, я хочу знать.  
— А я — нет.  
Он со злости полоснул её по животу еще пару раз, слушая шипение, кусая порезы, впиваясь в них губами.  
— Новые картины, да? Ты хочешь быть раскрашенной?  
— Мне все равно.  
— Так дело не пойдет. А давай… За каждую деталь я буду расстегивать по ремешку? Если, конечно, мне это понравится. Ты же хочешь пошевелиться? Но для начала… — он расстегнул ремешок на шее и застегнул давешний ошейник. — Тебе идут такие украшения.  
— Хочешь историю? Так вот, хрен…  
Бзз!  
Она вздохнула. Накатила апатия и усталость, не физическая, гложащая изнутри.  
— Жили-были мальчик и девочка. Она его любила, а он её, как оказалось, нет. Вот и все, в принципе.  
Как все просто, если не вдаваться в подробности…  
— Не, это синопсис, даже одного ремешка не расстегну, — устроился поудобнее он, облокотившись на спинку стула на колесиках грудью. — Давай еще.  
— Встретились в детстве. Были помолвлены. Помолвку расторгли из-за неподходящести невесты.  
— Во, это уже лучше, — потянулся он к ближайшему ремешку на щиколотке. — Еще!  
— Об этом заявил он сам, спустя некоторое количество лет, будто только увидел, что девчонка ему не подходит. Но сначала…  
 _— …Ну вот я ей и говорю, а она совсем не понимает шутки, по глазам видно, но ржет, аж заливается. Представь, она даже не поняла, что я обсмеял её саму!  
Она приехала в чужое поместье, никому ничего не говоря, желая сделать сюрприз. Невероятно соскучившись по нему, она мышкой прошмыгнула по лестнице мимо гувернантки Арьи, так же тихонько подошла к двери, и…  
— Короче, тупая она как пробка! Ни рожи, ни кожи, и ладно бы, как Санса — тоже мозгами не блещет, но может щебетать на любую из этикетных тем часами, так нет же! Она только и может, что прижиматься ко мне и смотреть маслеными глазами: «Милый Робб!». Аж противно, трясет…  
Она сначала не поняла, кто там прижимается к её жениху. Это наверняка какая-то плохая девочка… Точно, плохая! Вот ему и противно! Что-то удержало её от того, чтобы зайти…  
— Короче, она такой кошмар, что от одной мысли, что нам придется потом жениться, плохо. Она просто невыносима, Макс, и…  
Он открыл дверь, а она подняла на него полные ужаса глаза.  
— Блять. Я перезвоню.  
— Робб, я…  
— Да, ты. Что ты тут делаешь?!  
— Я не единственная твоя невеста?  
— Чего?! — рассмеялся он. — Как это возможно вообще?  
— Значит…  
— Нечего подслушивать, я занят. И приезжать без родителей тоже не смей больше. Уходи!  
Она вышла из особняка и пошла себе вдоль дороги. Вызывать такси в данный момент не хотелось, хотелось только… Стать лучше? Это ведь неправда, она не может быть такой, она же такой милый котенок, почему же…_  
Он толкнул её рукой. Девушка забывалась, вспоминая то, что не особо хотелось.  
— Сначала он обманывал её все годы, что знал. Пока она сама не услышала честное о себе мнение. Вернее, я его подслушала.  
— Эх, подслушивать нехорошо… — отщелкнул еще ремень он, и она попробовала повращать ступнями. Неприятно. — Еще.  
— Девочка замкнулась, потому что не знала, что делать, а потом у неё созрел план.  
— Убить его и всю его семью?  
Она посмотрела в его загоревшиеся глаза.  
— Ты какой-то странный, знаешь? Ауч!  
— Что за план-то был?  
— Мне хотелось стать лучше. Я попросила устроить меня в лучшую школу для девочек. Там все стало еще хуже.  
Первый порез на запястье возник, когда она — до всех этих событий — услышала, что Любимый куда-то уезжает на постоянное место жительства. Это было далеко, школа политики при Дворце, в столице, и каникул там не существовало как явления. Порез был маленьким, но удаленьким, довольно быстро убрав её слезы, а затем скрывшись под пластырем. Парень никуда не уехал, поступив не в школу политики, а на обычные курсы дебатов при местной Школе. Она посчитала это удачей. Второй — круговой, но внешний, не по венам, чисто на внешней стороне предплечья, возник как ответ на обиду перед отцом. Благо, была зима, и он не видел этого. Пока что. Она писала нелепые стихи про красный браслет и последние минуты, но на внутреннюю сторону боялась идти. Репетиторам было плевать, во что она одета и о чем думает, кроме учебы. Отец отошел и даже извинился, что бывало чрезвычайно редко, и она была очень рада, несмотря на боль.  
Причин последующих ран она не помнит, но они… Приносили ей удачу? Убирали боль в душе, заменяя болью в теле? Уже после больницы она прочитала о высвобождении эндорфинов и прочей ерунде, которая частично объяснила её тягу к саморазрушению. Лучшие психологи пытались работать с ней, с подачи равнодушного отца, братьев, что отвернулись, но ей было не холодно и не жарко от этого. Сначала она пыталась быть честной, но нажим шел все больше и больше: вмешательство в её попытку жить дальше, антидепрессанты, а после и нормотимики с литиумом, конечно, лечебная марихуана, а потом… Она сорвалась.  
— Расскажи о школе для девочек! Это там ты порозовела?  
Она сначала не поняла вопроса, потом поняла, и… Прежняя Теона залилась бы краской: да как, да что, ну нет, я не понимаю… А нынешняя — мысленно хмыкнула.  
Да нет, там было мало неправильных девочек. Они в основном прятались по углам, хотя забавы богатеньких могли быть и прилюдны, но там вряд ли что-то заходило за пределы дружеского флирта. Никто никого не зажимал: дело добровольное, хочешь — окей, не хочешь — извини. Поцелуи в щечку и объятия не считались чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, и она постепенно привыкла. Не привыкла только к тому, что её попытались ущемлять: ведь в семье с ней все равно считались.  
Королева класса дала ей время и атаковала насмешками, обидными словами и кличками.  
 _— Теперь они травят тебя, — мягко улыбнулась пухлощекая брюнетка в очках. — А мне пара месяцев до выпуска, понимаешь? Я стипендиантка, уклон на кулинарную деятельность, практика с середины года.  
— Но почему меня?  
— Потому что так устроены люди, Теона. Им нужно найти слабое звено, отдушину, чтобы чувствовать себя сильнее._  
Стейси, первая соседка по комнате, рассказала ей многое. Она была единственной подругой Теоны на протяжении всего срока обучения. Она была единственной, кто в конце концов Теону не травил.  
— Не совсем… Хотя можно и так сказать.  
Она любила Стейси. Не так, как Робба, но любовью-симпатией, солнечным светом сквозь стекло. Та была не милой, но спокойной и теплой, почти как мама, которой девочка не помнила. Стейси перестала связываться с ней после своего ухода.  
А предпосылки были.  
 _Они спали в одной кровати, и Стейси постоянно обнимала её руками и ногами: «Мне так холодно здесь, милая». Она не понимала: почему холодно-то, отопление ведь включено, и однажды, когда девушка расплакалась — во сне ли? Притворяясь спящей? — разбудила её:  
— С тобой все в порядке? Может, позвать врача или…?  
— Нет. Просто побудь со мной.  
Плачущая соседка не могла успокоиться, и Теона поглаживала её по спине, чувствуя сквозь ночную рубашку тепло тела. В какой-то момент рука соскользнула под широкую бретельку, и девушка прервалась, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя в её глаза.  
— Сделай это, — шепнула она.  
Новенькая не поняла. Та положила её ладонь к себе на грудь. Небольшую, аккуратную.  
— Просто сделай все, что хочешь.  
Но сонная девчонка опять ничего не поняла, и тогда Стейси сделала все сама._  
И все же девочки Теоне пока не нравились.  
— Почему тебя положили в психушку?  
Повсюду кровь: её кровь, не её кровь, разбитые стекла.  
 _— Я спрыгну!  
Ветер.  
Внизу мир качается и размывается. Пальцы скользкие, но одной ногой она в комнате, потому — нужен рывок, чтобы уйти, чтобы её отсюда забрало, чтобы она больше не чувствовала этой боли. Голова кружится, и она чувствует рывок, видит в коридорах лица чертовых лицемерных преподавателей, лживые морды красивых девочек, искривленные в ужасе, смеющиеся глаза Королевы… Нравится представление в этот раз?!  
Ты довольна результатом своих "трудов", сука?! _


	6. Шаг 6. Наказание и поощрение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О вьетнамских флешбеках и поддержке

Он увидел её расширившиеся глаза и дрожь всем телом.  
— Что ты…  
Улыбка исчезла в следующий момент, потому что она закричала. Он накрыл её рот рукой, и тогда она со всей дури впилась в ладонь. «Ты заплатишь за это», — подумал он, но второй рукой придерживал её тело.  
— Тихо, успокойся, пофигу, можешь не отвечать…  
Она так долго не вспоминала об этом, топила это в себе, забывала, и вот на тебе.  
 _«Ты никогда меня не забудешь»._  
Она всхлипнула, приходя в себя, слезы покатились к ушам, в волосы.  
— Я убила человека. Я должна умереть сама.  
Он глубоко вздохнул.

Ему было известно, почему она лежала в больнице. Он даже нашел очевидцев, свидетелей произошедшего, и… Третью участницу неудачного группового самоубийства.  
Они втроем были изгоями: толстая, а оттого некрасивая по меркам рафинированных девочек Теона, заикающаяся и пугливая Роберта и Ширен, на чьем лице багровым сияло огромное родимое пятно. Теона была старшей, Ширен — чуть младше, всего на класс, а Роберта — самая неустойчивая из них — только поступила в среднюю школу, хотя должна была уже учиться в ней уже два года. Почему болезненную не только по меркам физического здоровья, но и на всю голову Роберту отправили в эту школу, никто не знал, хотя она в последний момент созналась в том, что тут когда-то училась её мать. Ширен была самой спокойной из них, хотя и ей нашли на что надавить: несмотря на благородное происхождение, она все еще не была помолвлена. Отец хотел, чтобы девочка сама выбрала свое счастье, а счастье девочку выбирать не спешило.  
Сначала их травили по отдельности, но девочки нашли друг друга, пытаясь сплочиться и подружиться, и тогда…  
 _На видео возвышалась красивая холодная_ __ _барышня._  
 _— Ну что, тряпки, вы готовы?_  
 _Девочки всхлипывали._  
 _— Начнем же Смертельную Игру! Выживет тот, кто выживет! Те, кто не сделают это сами, умрут чуть позже и еще хуже! Первое задание: вы должны принять вот эти таблетки!_  
В Смертельной Игре участвовали изгои с каждого курса, начиная с младших классов. Это было не в фокусе преподавателей, но бывший директор, кажется, что-то знал, судя по его уходу из школы и уезду к чертовой матери. Если изгой проигрывал, его доводили до самоубийства, которое совершалось обычно после того, как человек ушел из школы. В огромном замке-общежитии была масса способов, которыми можно было умереть.  
 _Королева доводила девочек мастерски. «Убить или быть убитой!»_  
 _Кому-то играла на тщеславии, кому-то — на стыде, была даже пара влюбленностей в неё, и тогда девочки бестиями рвались до конца._ _Теона_ _не понимала, почему они слушаются, зачем они делают это. Она не понимала, почему именно её выбрали слабым звеном._  
— То, что было, уже прошло, Вонючка. Мои руки — по локоть в крови.  
Она едва улыбнулась.  
— Слабое утешение.  
— Расскажи о ней.  
— Она была младше меня.  
 _В том круге они остались втроем. В самом конце._  
 _Учителя уехали на каникулы, они тоже должны были — вот прямо завтра, но Королеве вздумалось сделать это сейчас, не давая возможности восстановиться. В этот раз попались какие-то сообразительные орешки: собрались вместе, жалуются, кричат, а не скулят. Непорядок._  
 _Впрочем, это все равно выпускной класс, почему бы не устроить шоу?!_  
Он знал, что после того инцидента на Скорой забрали двух девочек, третью — накрыли брезентом.  
 _Это было не последнее задание, но оно стало последним._  
 _С тех пор, как они остались втроем, им подсыпали в еду нечто, меняющее реальность исключительно для них. Каждой —_ _по разному_ _. Ширен, например, чудились драконы._ _Теона_ _вечно поворачивалась, оглядывалась, потому что «тени следят за нами». Роберте казалось, что она — принцесса. Это ссорило их, не делая никаких поблажек, внося в разговоры смуту._  
В крови пострадавших было обнаружено большое количество синтетических наркотиков. Тогда-то в школе и ввели строгий режим, тогда она и стала снова школой для девочек, а не местом выживания.  
 _— Кто из них выдержит больше ударов плетью?_  
 _Девчонки — не в школьной форме, в форменных пижамах — аплодировали с каждым взмахом и вскриком. Прикрывали рты, ахали и потом — подходили, трогали синяки привязанных прочными лентами к столам девчонок._  
 _— У кого самая крепкая кожа? — смеялась она._  
 _От кнута оставались рассеченные раны, но показывать их медсестрам было запрещено: потому что иначе семья будет в опасности, не говоря о них самих._  
У второй выжившей остались шрамы от всех приключений, но её жизнь смогла наладиться.  
У Теоны же…  
 _— Я расскажу Вам, что Вы обязаны тут сдохнуть! Ради нас всех, мы так ждем, вы же главные звезды на представлении неудачниц! Итак, трюк первый — яд! Кто из вас самый нетерпеливый, кто же выпьет яду?!_  
Одна из них тогда догадалась: здесь возможна уловка. Догадалась и обманула всех, всего лишь лежа на кровати, притворяясь умершей. Ей очень повезло, что она все же не забежала в туалет перед пытками.  
Минута позора — но ты свободен.  
Двум остальным пришлось мучиться и за неё.  
 _— А теперь главное блюдо! Вы должны сразиться за то, чтобы остаться в живых!_  
 _Теона_ _не хотела нападать. Девочка ей нравилась, однако выбора не было, потому что та нападать не решалась. Она отвесила ей пощечину, другую, перед тем, как та вжикнула лезвием, запрятанным в ладони._ _Теона_ _едва успела подставить и без того исцарапанные руки._  
 _— Кто ставит на тряпку номер один? Кто на вторую?_  
 _Руки с телефонами и толкучка в коридоре привносили сумбур и обиду, понижали боевой дух._  
 _— Ты не отберешь у меня это!_  
 _—_ _Да_ _о чем ты?! — крикнула ей девушка и едва увернулась от того, чтобы лезвие прочертило ей лицо._  
 _— Ты не отберешь у меня королевство!_  
 _Тени лезли из всех углов, тихие возгласы зевак казались или становились змеиным шипением…_  
 _— Только я достойна короны!_  
 _Роберта взмахивала маленьким лезвием так, будто оно вместе с рукой было шпагой,_ _и_ _Теона_ _, которую удерживали тени, могла уследить, но не двигаться с такой скоростью. Нужно было что-то придумывать…_  
 _Лезвие успело основательно покромсать её пижаму, руки и бедра, даже на тело попало пару раз, пока её разум не затуманился окончательно._  
— В первый раз сложно, но потом…  
— В первый и последний раз.  
Он понимал её колебания, хотя и не совсем.  
Ширен Баратеон рассказала, что смогла выплюнуть только часть яда, когда девочки начали драться. Она долго восстанавливалась после этого, она училась ходить заново, говорить и есть — тоже, потому что горло, пищевод были обожжены, и теперь голос был едва слышным свистом.  
— Зато муж меня любит, ведь я никогда на него не кричу, — рассмеялась она.  
Он усмехнулся. Мелкая девчонка была хорошей, доброй и с чувством юмора, вот поэтому-то её и любил муж, но зачем же лишать его удовольствия доказывать ей свою любовь?  
Теона была виновна в смерти Роберты Аррен, но не настолько, насколько была виновна заводила всего этого балагана. У Теоны была условная судимость за превышение самообороны и запрет покидать город еще пять лет. У Роберты был бы проломлен череп — стулом, который потом выбросила Теона в окно, если бы в окно не выбросилась сама девочка.  
 _— Я принцесса, и ты больше не тронешь меня!_  
 _Окровавленная голова, кровь на её руках, кровь на чужих руках, все бежит и бежит. Змеи воют от восторга, холодно и влажно, безумно глупо и нелепо._ _Теона_ _смотрит вслед: Роберта прилетела, и даже «драконы» Ширен не спасли её. Значит, драконов нет, как и сказок. Есть только тени и змеи._  
 _— У нас есть победитель! Это…_  
 _— Не трогай меня!_  
 _— Чего? — хихикнула Королева, отходя к двери. — И не собиралась!_  
 _— Я спрыгну!_  
 _— Уходим,_ _шухер_ _!_  
 _Вместе с_ _Теоной_ _в комнате осталась еще какая-то девочка, беспомощно забилась в другой угол._  
Так преподаватели их и нашли.  
— Виновна в её смерти совсем не ты, Вонючка.  
Он отстегнул еще пару ремней.  
— Можно мне закурить?  
Он ухмыльнулся и вставил в её губы сигарету, даже не стараясь поддерживать. Пепел падал бы на неё, и она решила отложить это до лучших времен.  
— Не так уж и важно, виновата ли я. Я должна была осознать с самого начала то, насколько ущербна и неприспособлена к самостоятельной жизни, как люди только страдают из-за меня, и…  
— Дура ты. И в голове мусор, — поднялся он. — Тебе самой это разгрузить не хочется?  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько…  
— Тогда я тебя научу.

Она неуклюже разминала затекшие конечности и совсем не ощущала собственное тело именно своим. Он притянул за ошейник, уставился своими ледяными глазищами в глаза, а затем почти бережно опустил на колени, потрепал по спутанным волосам.  
— Я тебя выбрал.  
Она вопросительно подняла глаза.  
— Я тебя выбрал сам. Я не жду от тебя ничего такого, на что ты потенциально не способна, но пока что — я от тебя вообще ничего не жду. Ты — мой питомец, так что… Смотри на меня.  
Она опустила взгляд и сглотнула.  
— От того, что ты — моя, ты убежишь только в то, что ты никому не нужна. А мне…  
Она не поднимала головы, челка закрыла глаза, которые расширились в предвкушении чуда.  
— Короче, не зря я тебя выбрал, хотя и довольно внезапно. Я никогда не подбирал животных прежде.  
— Но я человек…  
— Ты — заготовка под человека, но многие другие — даже не грубые поделки, а что-то более искусственное, чем тоска и зависть внутри. Они не живут, а я живу. И ты не живешь, а существуешь, но хочешь вырваться из клетки в настоящий мир, который более разноцветен, чем бесконечные самокопания. И я помогу, потому что хочу тебя себе. Только поэтому.  
Многие обманывали её. Она и сама себя обманывала, но деньги — вернее, то, что они скрывают за своим фасадом: унифицированная форма ценности, воплощенная выгода, — в такое она верила. Чувства могут погаснуть, но желание выгоды — никогда, ни у одного здравого человека.  
— Мне… Хочется курить, — неуверенно протянула она.  
— Ложись на мою кровать. Услуга за услугу. Я не дорисовал на тебе.  
На самом деле ему хотелось посмотреть на её реакцию на боль. Он заметил нечто странное, хотел проверить, но тогда он был занят вытаскиванием сведений, а сейчас пока можно и поиграть.  
— На живот и ноги раздвинь.  
Она замедлилась, и он подтолкнул её на кровать.  
— Не на…  
— Тихо.  
Мягкое податливое тело под ним извивалось, сопротивлялось, пока он не додумался сесть сверху, хоть и на спину. Девушка притихла. Что ж, так тоже неплохо… Показательно.  
Она даже на вид была сухой. Не нравится, значит. Отлично.  
Лезвие ножа-бабочки чиркнуло по нетронутому холсту повыше коленей. Он не любил делать это без смысла.  
— Что выбираешь? Крестик, нолик?  
— ЧТО?!  
Он ткнул пальцем в рану. Неглубокая, поверхностная царапина, и тут же проведенная параллельная ей вторая такой же интенсивности. Две пересекающие их.  
— Перестань, пожалуйста… — тянула она, но не канючила. Поле для крестиков-ноликов было готово.  
А внутри неё было тепло и влажно.  
— Хорошие у тебя фетиши, — насмешливо бросил он.  
— Пожалуйста…  
— Разрешить тебе кончить? Только при мне, ручками, покажи это!  
— Нет, пожалуйста… Перестань.  
— Я не буду тебя мучить и отведу в клетку, если ты сделаешь это при мне.  
Она затравленно оглянулась. Да, обычная наркоманка так бы не забавляла.  
— Или мне продолжать? Или же ввести нож в твою мокрую щель? Только вот какой стороной…  
— Слезь с меня.  
Одним движением она подобралась на кровати, села, подогнув ноги около себя, не глядя ему в глаза. Отвернулась спиной, передвинулась на край, слегка раздвинув бедра, а он обнял её сзади:  
— Что ж, так мне хоть что-то видно… Расслабься, я удержу тебя.  
Пальцы неуверенно скользнули вниз, нащупывая и поглаживая то, что ей хотелось, и она не додумалась, что ни разу не скрылась, потому что в вечернем незашторенном окне её отражение было отлично видно. Он увидел, как прикрываются её глаза, услышал учащенное дыхание… Его ладони тоже начали движение: вверх, с солнечного сплетения — одна легла на грудь, другая — на шею:  
— Быстрее, — мурлыкнул он. — Твои сиськи идеально подходят моим ладоням.  
Она вздрогнула, но задвигала рукой немного активнее.  
Ладонь на шее остановилась, продолжая сжиматься плотнее, слегка придушивать, и когда «слегка» перешло в стадию легкого хрипа, она содрогнулась в его руках.  
— Моя течная сучка, — умилился он, обнимая её руками и ногами. Она расслабилась, обмякла. — Такую милую тебя я даже оттащу, одеялом накрою…  
Проснулась она снова в клетке. Стояли миски с водой и едой, лежало одеяло, однако что-то поменялось. Она вспомнила, как кончила в чужих руках, понюхала пальцы и скривилась от отвращения и презрения к себе.  
Ах, он её переодел все-таки. Футболка болталась на ней, но халат был весьма в тему, хоть и огромный, теплый. Еда была вкусной. Все-таки неплохо.  
Он появился через несколько часов, когда она уже успела скурить штук пять крепких сигареты от нечего делать и тоски по никотину.  
— Поговорим?  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него.  
— Я не хочу делать с тобой ничего плохого. Ничего, чего ты не хотела бы сама, но знаешь ли ты сама, чего хочешь?  
— Подохнуть хочу.  
— Ответ неверный. Хотела бы — уже сделала бы. Тебе ведь просто тоже скучно. Зацепиться не за что. Все эти традиционные отношения — не для тебя, по крайней мере, ты так думаешь, но я не скажу, что часть правды в этом отсутствует. Ты хочешь быть единственной, любимой, не прилагая никаких усилий, потому что в этом и состоит настоящая любовь. То, что толкает тебя на изменения, по-моему, чувство более живое, но ты также и хочешь следовать критериям избранника, думая, что он полюбит тебя. Ничего подобного. Выдвигая подобные критерии, типа: «Будь такой! Будь этакой! А не похудеть ли тебе? Может, сменишь имидж?», он проявляет шкурный интерес к понравившемуся, но неподходящему аксессуару.  
— И чем тогда отличаешься ты, который тут меня запер и пытается сделать так, чтобы я отказалась от того, что я человек?  
— Я говорил, что ты — только заготовка человека. Я хочу, чтоб ты была моим питомцем, потому что я увидел в тебе кое-что, что подходит мне более, чем полностью. Они могут называть себя людьми и являться скотом, а я могу называть тебя питомцем и считать… Чем-то большим, чем постельная грелка или вечная неудачница. Тебе ведь это по вкусу, Вонючка?  
— Перестань меня так называть!  
— Не перестану, — ухмыльнулся он. — Тебе ведь нравится курить? Мне нравится так тебя называть.  
Она промолчала, кутаясь в одеяло.  
— Ты мне вообще нравишься, с тобой не скучно. Значит, у тебя уже нет выбора.  
— А если я… Возьму и уйду?  
— Ты не сможешь, Вонючка. Потому что если ты уйдешь, ты так и останешься недочеловеком.  
— Я и так недочеловек.  
— Ты сейчас — да. Ты, которую я увижу в конце — чудесный питомец, избавленный от страхов и печалей. Они все произошли с той, другой, Теоной Грейджой, а ты — Вонючка, Ти, образец преданности, верности и обожания. Забудь свою прошлую жизнь, её больше не будет. Ты уже пошла по другому пути, который выбрала сама. Разве твоя недожизнь была более наполнена смыслом? — ухмыльнулся он. — А теперь у тебя есть я. И ты у меня есть. Разве не замечательно?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Мы можем пойти вместе…  
Она хмыкнула.  
— Плохие ребятишки отправляются вместе со мной в одно отличное место. Так как говоришь, кто ты?..

Она думала, что привыкла к боли, но к такому количеству…  
Чем дальше шла её болезнь, тем меньше она применяла к себе подобные меры. Она выкручивалась другими наказаниями, потому что когда нужно быть наказанной, лучше наказать себя самой, чем ждать этого от жизни, и… Вот, схема не сработала.  
Ей казалось, что вот этим человеком жизнь её полностью наказала за все возможные и пройденные грехи. Руки к дыбе были привязаны крепко, не только запястья, но и зачем-то локти, ноги — только в районе щиколоток, и перехват в районе бедер. «Хозяин» что-то говорил ей до того, она помнила, но сейчас следить за ходом времени было слишком сложно. Сложнее, чем упасть в обморок. Казалось, он помнит рисунок до мелочей и сразу прорабатывает так же, однако он утешил:  
— Это только контуры, Вонючка. Как в татуировке — сначала контур, потом затушевать цветом.  
Она попыталась сопротивляться, тело дергалось, он отошёл, ухмыльнулся сам себе и быстро взял ее сразу же сжатую в кулак ладонь.  
— Разожми лапку, девочка.  
Она покачала головой. Он попытался, кулак поддавался, но так было неинтересно.  
— Выбирай — запястье или…?  
Глаза округлились, рука расслабилась, и он резко повернул её палец в неестественную сторону.  
Она думала, что немного крепче, но эта боль чувствовалась именно безусловной болью без капли возбуждения.  
— Хорошая собачка. Проиграла битву, выиграла войну.  
Ей казалось, что она была готова отстаивать свою личность до конца, и никто не может сломить ее, однако она сдалась, был сломан и второй мизинец («Ты обещала не подчиняться, но что я вижу?»), она потерялась в избытке боли, когда он рисовал ножом на холсте кожи, время казалось бесконечным. Она знала — это точно не заживёт.  
— Ох уж эти гибкие линии, для них всегда нужно приложить больше силы…  
Она заорала в голос.  
— Тихо! Ты сбиваешь настрой!  
Она не прекратила, крик перешел в скулеж.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и ударил наотмашь по лицу. Голова мотнулась чуть ли не до плеча, в ушах зазвенело, но подействовало — она замолчала, только всхлипывая и хныкая.  
— У тебя такая вкусная, чистая кровь. Ты и сама будешь чистой, если я захочу, но ты сможешь, в отличии от всех, — прошептал он на ухо оглушенной ей, лизнув в неповрежденную щеку. — Ах, у моей девочки будет синяк, она будет некрасивой! Я не хочу, чтобы вы видели мою сучку некрасивой! Все вон! — крикнул он, тут же остывая и меняя тон на более благосклонный. — Можете идти отдыхать, по домам там, или по шлюхам, пока вы мне не понадобитесь, развлекайтесь. Кроме тебя и тебя, — указал он пальцем. — Вы мне пригодитесь, встаньте сзади дыбы.  
Молодцы хорошо привыкли к его перепадам настроения, потому не удивились.  
Он стянул резиновые перчатки, касаясь холодными пальцами горящих ран.  
— Ты — прекрасна, чистый холст…  
Её глаза закрылись, но судя по дрожащим губам, она была еще в сознании.  
— Я хочу никому не показывать, насколько ты моя. Это лучше, чем секс, это глубже, чем эта ваша любовь… — рассмеялся он. — Чистая власть — скучна, и я не ломаю тебя полностью только по этой причине. Хочу немного неповиновения, и ты удовлетворяешь мои потребности. Я вижу тебя насквозь.  
Она хотела что-то сказать, но рот бессильно открылся и закрылся, не выпуская ни звука.  
— Я видел тебя насквозь еще там, в Песчанке. Я видел одну грань, взял другую. Узнал обо всех — сам, но важно было еще и то, чтобы ты рассказала. И ты рассказала. Ты уже моя, ты думаешь обо мне, ты хочешь меня…  
— Нет… — тихо протянула она.  
— И ты отрицаешь это даже перед собой. Ничего, я изменю твои вкусы в мужчинах, и там буду только я. Девчонки… Этого ты не хочешь полностью, и случайные связи привлекают тебя именно потому, что не нужно отдавать никому ни кусочка себя. Но ты хочешь быть съеденной, ты хочешь быть поглощенной, и я обеспечу тебе это ощущение, оставив собой…  
— Не на…  
— Я могу переломать тебе все кости, но ты не боишься смерти. Ты боишься только себя в этой жизни, эту пустую оболочку, маску Теоны Грейджой, которой не соответствуешь, которую ненавидишь и презираешь, и ты не видишь себя.  
Она едва дышала.  
— Но я покажу тебе, что ты есть здесь, ты не пустое место и никогда им не была, несмотря на бывшее безразличие окружения. Безразличие к девушке без кожи там, где должен быть толстый панцирь лицемерия, называемый «чувствами». Я буду твоим щитом, если ты будешь полностью моей.  
Слезы собирались в её потемневших глазах. Он даже не касался её, значит, не от боли, которую он ей причиняет любимым ножом, от осознания. И от остаточной боли, скорее всего.  
Чудесно.  
Пальцы пробежали по щеке, а она невольно подставилась под ласку и ужаснулась сама.  
— Ты хорошо смотришься на моей дыбе.  
Она приоткрыла глаза, окинула его затравленным взглядом.  
— Так кому ты принадлежишь? Своей семье или же мне?  
— Я… Твоя.  
На животе красовался древний герб Дредфорта. Пусть Рамси не очень клево рисовал, но не понять, что это, было невозможно. Герб сочился кровью, Теона не понимала ничего, не слышала собственного дыхания.  
«Лучше бы побил, лучше бы убил…» — вертелось у неё в голове.  
— Э нет, убить каждый дурак сможет, а я приобщил тебя к искусству. Ну же, иди сюда!  
Кто-то из невидимых ей наблюдателей (сначала она не видела из-за слез, потом — из-за шума, воцарившегося в голове после его тяжелых оплеух, а после того они, наверное, уже не следили…) перерезал веревки на её руках, и она рухнула на его подставленные плечи, пока кто-то перерезал веревки и на ногах.  
— Ну хватит, хватит… — мягко погладил он дрожащую её, будто это совсем не Рамси Болтон издевался над девушкой. — Все закончилось, больше ничего с моим, — подчеркнул он голосом, — питомцем не случится. Ты же моя девочка, да?  
Она кивнула в плечо.  
— Видишь, ты можешь даже не говорить. Моя…  
Она быстро закивала.  
— Ты выбросила свои глупые мысли о том, что куда-то денешься? — отстранил её он.  
Она подняла глаза, в которых читалась полная надежда.  
«Я хочу сдохнуть», — подумала она. Он обнял её крепче:  
— Будешь моей умничкой?  
Она облизнула пересохшие губы:  
— Да.


	7. Шаг 7. Испытание одиночеством

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Об ошибках, свободе и... Любви?..

Жизнь незаметно переменилась.  
Двери клетки больше не закрывались, и она в первый же день подобрала себе более-менее подходящие штаны и рубашку, чтобы не чувствовать себя голой. Он вздохнул, когда увидел это жалкое зрелище, а потом притащил мягкую пижаму — футболка и шорты до колена.  
Она могла шмыгнуть обратно за спасительные прутья и отгородиться от него, но было незачем — он не трогал её.  
Теона не могла понять, в чем дело.  
Он не трогал её за исключением того, что обрабатывал раны. Он почти не разговаривал с ней, только приговаривал «Хорошая девочка, умница…», когда вправлял пальцы обратно. Это было… Странно? Она не понимала, что происходит. После того, что он сделал… Совесть проснулась? Да нет, вряд ли. Противно ему тоже не могло быть, он же сам натворил этот рисунок. Завел еще одну игрушку? Что-то слегка куснуло внутри, и она перепугалась. Да ну, не может быть…  
Он ей нисколько не нравится.  
Эта мысль заставляла выкуривать по полпачки после его ухода.  
Она что-то когда-то читала о Стокгольмском синдроме: то, что жертва идентифицирует себя с похитителем, а не влюбляется, то, что жертве все это кажется, и прочее, прочее, прочее, но она привыкла к тому состоянию, когда без чьего-либо взгляда на себе кажется, что она не существует. Она привыкла пытаться достраивать себя из ожиданий окружающих, а затем привыкла сразу же разрушать их робкие надежды до основания.  
Нет, я не хорошая девочка  
Нет, я не сделаю тебе ничего, что ты хочешь  
Нет, ты сходишь к черту, придурок  
Но здесь — от неё особо ничего и не ожидали вроде как. Он даже не играл с ней, как раньше — она только сейчас поняла, что это было игрой. Он не сделает больно по-настоящему, он не затронет душу сильнее, чем она откроет ему, а тело… Что ж, какая там разница, что с этим телом.  
Он был довольно напряженным, злым, но даже так — он больше не сделал ей больно. Проводил пальцами по заживающим царапинам, обнимал, встрепывал волосы, поглаживая. Она лежала на его коленях головой, он тискал и щеки, слегка улыбаясь. И наконец она решилась. Что-то точно было не так.  
— Что-то случилось? — она сглотнула и торопливо добавила. — Хозяин.  
Все же удары током, хоть и небольшим, в восторг её не приводили.  
— Да так, некоторые проблемы. Тебя не коснутся, ты в безопасности. Сядь на ручки.  
Он обнял её со спины, скрестил руки на её груди, уткнулся носом в плечо. Ей почему-то стало жалко его — такого вроде сильного, но сейчас из-за каких-то причин слабого, показавшего ей слабость, — и она робко погладила его по рукам. Хотелось сказать что-то вроде «Все будет хорошо», но язык не поворачивался. Её бесило, когда другие так говорили, она не верила им, поэтому не хотела и сама уподобляться другим. Он сжал объятия чуть сильнее.  
— Спасибо, — приглушенно раздалось сзади, и она слегка улыбнулась. — Тебе, наверное, надоело в этой каморке? Я могу пустить тебя в свою комнату. Ты можешь быть там, когда я там тоже нахожусь.  
— Спасибо, хозяин…

Она лежала на его большой кровати и наблюдала, как он мучается с каким-то текстовым документом, открывает электронные таблицы с огромными массивами чисел, разноцветные графики прыгают по экрану, выстраиваясь и изменяясь прямо на глазах. Это все казалось ей какой-то магией, энергозатратной и бесполезной, но книга, попавшаяся на глаза сначала, была совсем неинтересной.  
— Да ну нахер, — сердито сказал он и ударил рукой по столу. — Сохраняюсь и ухожу, мозги кипят!  
Она вопросительно посмотрела: ей уходить обратно, в гардеробную? Он улыбнулся:  
— А вот и разгрузка для усталого меня…  
Провел большим пальцем по её губам, приоткрыл и скользнул по краю зубов.  
— Прямо как край ракушек…  
Она наклонила голову, недоумевая, и он приблизил её к себе, втягивая в поцелуй, проникая в теплоту приоткрытого рта, поглаживая шею и плечи. Молния издала громкий и быстрый звук, и он в очередной раз залюбовался белыми очертаниями герба своего родового замка на чужом животе, с которого уже давно сошел легкий искусственный загар. Она застеснялась: обычно любовники не смотрели на неё так, будто хотят съесть, не рассматривали тело, разве что в стратегических местах, да и то не всегда. Не лизали как мороженое, не обводили каждую черточку шрамов кончиком языка…  
— Кошачье пузо, — насмешливо протянул он, отрываясь, и больно прикусил в месте, не затронутом ножом. Она почувствовала, как в лицо пыхнуло жаром изнутри, наверное, сейчас она краснющая… Кошмар.  
— Боги, у тебя еще остались силы на смущение? — рассмеялся он в лицо и обнял её. — Как мило!  
Она бы и хотела сказать что-то типа «не надо так», или попытаться возразить, но не могла ничего произнести: слова казались лишними. Отвела взгляд, села рядом, когда он отстранился, потому не увидела прищуренных глаз и ухмылки.  
Все идет по плану.  
— Облизни мои пальцы, Вонючка. Постарайся, малышка.  
Она высунула язык немного, наполовину, и принялась за дело. Иногда он давал ей такие «задания», которые ни к чему не приводили. «Лизни в щеку», «поцелуй в нос», «дай сюда свои плечи», он мог награждать её поцелуями, засосами и укусами, синяками от сильной хватки, но не идти дальше, потому что ему было неинтересно.  
Он сам прокалывал ей язык. Накормил с утра, успокоил, вооружился катетером и прислонил к стене прям с ним в языке, не успев вдеть штангу, потому что она начала отъезжать от боли:  
— Эй, ты слышишь? Не смей вырубаться!  
Рот закрылся медленно, хоть она и старалась не упасть в обморок, но теперь он успел доделать все до конца, и даже ровно, и на её языке красовалась голубая «пилюля». Ею она и проводила сейчас по пальцам перед тем, как коснуться поверхностью влажного языка. Мужчина подгадал момент, поймав за «пилюлю», притягивая к себе. Девушка протестующе и возмущенно замычала: неприятно, не надо, перестань! Он продолжал постепенно тянуть, пока она не догадалась накрыть пальцы ртом и уже внутри вывести сережку из них. Она поймала его торжествующий взгляд и поняла, что что-то пошло не так, когда он двинул пальцами во рту, засовывая их глубже и глубже, почти до основания, но аккуратно, чтобы её не могло вырвать.  
— У тебя хороший потенциал, — вскинул бровь он, двинул пальцами туда-сюда и плавно вытащил, приподнимая другой рукой резинку её пижамных брюк.Влажные подушечки скользнули туда, куда надо, а он сам прикусил «кошачье пузо», оставил отметину. — Хотя… Снимай. Покажи мне всё.  
Она никогда не думала, что будет делать что-то, похожее на гетеросексуальное порно, где девушка выставляет себя напоказ, будто товар, который должны купить подороже, но ей нравилось его слушаться, нравился тот стыд, который он вызывал в ней.  
Нравился и пугал: и она не могла понять, чего больше в ней к этому молодому человеку.  
— Покажи, что у тебя есть, моя сучка.  
Она стыдливо обнажила свою нижнюю часть, неуверенно замирая.  
— Если будешь такой медленной, мы покажем твою пизденку всем моим Молодцами. Хочешь?  
Она покачала головой, скинула то, что ей мешало, и раздвинула ноги, зажмурившись.  
— Ещё.  
Пальцы потянулись, раздвинули нижние губы, показывая нутро.  
Он удивлялся про себя, как быстро она открыла в себе подобное бесстыдство, и умилялся такому абсолютному послушанию: конечно, никаким бы Молодцами он не дал ее увидеть в таком виде, хотя раньше он временами трахал шлюшек вместе с ними и не терзался совестью по этому поводу.  
Сладкая, милая, теплая, вся его, принадлежит только ему. Животное, которое скоро сделает все, что хочешь, и потом, возможно, будет даже угадывать желаемое.  
— Присаживайся на мои пальцы. Заставь меня хотеть тебя.  
Он немного помогал ей, потому что сладко было видеть старания, ее попытки сжаться и сдаться, но и попытку остаться в себе. Он не дал бы ей подобных шансов. Она чувствовала что-то странное, неустойчивый жар, слабую боль и похоть, но было слишком мокро, не так, как она привыкла…  
Теона соскользнула с его руки, отстранилась, а он разрешил — из любопытства.  
Она затуманенным взглядом посмотрела на собственную кровь на его пальцах…  
— Черт! — встрепенулась, соскользнула с кровати на пол, судорожно пытаясь одеться и прикрыть срам, ужас, кошмар, катастрофа! Ее сознание выло сиреной тревоги, красный цвет, плохо, опасность, ОПАСНОСТЬ!  
— Куда ты, детка? — с обаятельной улыбкой расчленителя протянул он. — Постой, это не проблема…  
— Не надо, я такая грязная, стыд, позор, нет-нет-нет… — забормотала она, пытаясь открыть дверь в гардеробную, в спасительный закуток клетки, где был ещё и пушистый ковер.  
— А я люблю грязь, — улыбнулся он ещё шире. — Давай, сделаем это.  
— Нет-нет, не…  
Пальцы резко вошли, увеличивая частоту, уменьшая амплитуду, заставляя ее теряться.  
— Ты же хотела мой член в себе? Я тоже хочу этого!  
Она не успела возразить, как он начал медленно погружаться в нее. Она заскулила, как щеночек, оставшийся без хозяина, и взвизгнула, будучи с Хозяином внутри себя.  
Было жарко, в голове тяжело от смеси приятных и неприятных чувств и ощущений, и она, будучи уже тогда на грани оргазма, совсем помещалась, в голове выбило пробки, когда он сильно сжал ее соски и впился зубами в основание шеи, замер, вздрагивая. Она не могла ощутить, какой была его сперма, и чувствовала только влагу, ленивыми струйками стекающую по ногам, чувствовала, как он положил ее на спину, на кровать и только потом вышел из неё, внимательно разглядывая смешавшиеся жидкости: кровь и сперму, слабое красное и густое белое.  
— Мне нравится. Надо купить тебе хвост, с ним было бы ещё красивее, -отозвался он тогда, когда она смогла открыть глаза и взглянуть на него. Она тут же их закрыла обратно в смущении.

— Ну что, сын мой, срок пришел! — холодно улыбнулся Русе Болтон одними кончиками губ. — Пора избавиться от твоей, которую ты называешь питомцем.  
— Не хочу. Ты не прав.  
— Так переубеди меня! Я не верю в хотелки и пустые эмоции.  
Он окинул отца взглядом. Мужчина выглядел самым обыкновенным, таких можно встретить восемь из десяти, прогуливаясь мимо проходных завода, однако его уверенность в себе, чувство собственного достоинства и гордость во взгляде возвышали над остальными. Он продолжил дело предков, пусть оно и изменилось со времен Средних Веков, а для этого нужно иметь стержень и силу. Рамси знал, что он еще не готов принимать дела отца, ему все равно чего-то не хватает в себе, однако он бы справился лучше старшего любимого Домерика, псевдотворческой тряпки. Нужно было что-то весомое, чтобы показать: я не просто хороший мальчик для тебя, а твой соперник и будущий преемник.  
— Нужно испытание. И тогда ты убедишься сам.  
— Спор? — улыбка перетекла в хищную усмешку. — Мой выигрыш — она умрет.  
— Мой — и так понятно. Так вот, спор заключается в том, что…

Она чувствовала что-то странное: раньше, при прослушивании любимой музыки, даже в самых люксовых наушниках, партии и рифы, ритмы и вокализы не отражались в ней настолько полно и сильно, что хотелось плакать. Она чувствовала, будто кто-то убрал часть грязи, протер мутное окошко в настоящий мир, и она припала к стеклу, словно маленький ребенок в ожидании Рождества. Этого не было с веществами, там был мир в разноцветной сепии, скачки и перепады, американские горки настроения с амплитудой в пару часов, с алкоголем было помутнение и ощущение легкости тела и тяжести разума, а здесь… Какое-то просветление, что ли?  
А что изменилось за последнее время?  
Она была заключена, вышла из заключения. Не было того живого человека, к которому можно было прикоснуться, одни воспоминания и печальные миражи, разбивающиеся даже о зеркальную гладь, а сейчас её не выпускают из рук, тискают и… Она не верила в любовь, первая несчастная отобрала у неё веру в «навсегда», а потом само собой потерялось и «вместе», пройдя через энное количество одноразовых девчонок, но это было какое-то теплое и уютное, светлое и прозрачное отношение. Кто-то взял её обычную инициативу в свои руки, избавив от такого груза, и даже если её ядовитые мысли просыпались, им не давали спуска, ей не давали покоя, и это было больно, но хорошо. Телу было больно, очень больно, но она знала, что выдержит, а он, кажется, знал еще лучше её меру боли, узнав её однажды.  
Он сжимал запястья до такой степени, что они немели, он заставлял стесняться и быть такой, какой она не хотела, но была. Он словно вытащил наружу её грязное нутро и облил водой, поставив сушиться на солнце. Он издевался, но в этих издевательствах было больше доброты, чем в отношении многих окружающих доброжелателей.  
— Ну что, Вонючка? Пошли купаться! — влетел он.  
Она смотрела на него и не могла оторваться: сияющий, жизнерадостный, сильный.  
Ну все, приехали.  
— Чего уставилась?  
Она покачала головой и встала с кровати, раздеваясь.  
Он поливал её в ванной, что-то приговаривал, намыливал голову, как ребенку или большому псу.  
— А сейчас мы пойдем прогуляться! Мой отец хочет увидеть мою сучку, потому — выбирай!  
На кровати уже лежало несколько нарядов в разных стилях: какое-то слишком короткое коктейльное платье, длинная юбка с полосатым свитером, штаны, в которых больше дырок, чем ткани, с кожаной курткой, классический дамский костюм… Она подумала и выбрала обычные джинсы-скинни, отобрав полосатый свитер из соседства ужасной юбки. Она не должна выглядеть сучкой. Она должна показать, что она обычная.  
Но если он захочет обратного, у неё не будет другого выбора.  
— Окей, идем?  
— Уже? — округлила глаза она.  
— Да, в кафе, тут недалеко.  
Она держалась немного позади него, а увидев мужчину с презрительным взглядом, ей захотелось и вовсе задвинуться за спину парня. Тот хмыкнул.  
— Прошу в машину, леди, — скривился, но открыл дверь машину перед ней.  
Она зачем-то кивнула и оказалась в просторном салоне с телевизором и тонированными чуть ли не до темноты стеклами.  
— Итак, чем ты занимаешься по жизни? — спросил у неё незнакомец.  
— Ну, я…  
— Отец, она…  
— Заткнись, — холодно бросил он и внезапно смягчился, и она тогда действительно поняла, что они родственники. — Что ты любишь делать?  
— Я… Любила читать… А еще мне нравилось когда-то в театральном кружке…  
— Хорошо играешь?  
— Так себе. Я играла только второстепенные роли, но мне нравилась атмосфера.  
Нравилось даже подавать инвентарь из-за кулис и менять декорации: в том кружке было действительно хорошо и не делалось различий между выпускниками и учащимися, между опытными и не очень, между помощниками и актерами. Братство, равенство, самовыражение, — такой, кажется, девиз был у них тогда…  
— А у меня сын с литературой связан.  
Она округлила глаза.  
— Старший. Пишет книги. По-моему, тоже так себе. Что ты любила читать?  
— Любовные романы, детективы, обычная девчачья ерунда, — слегка улыбнулась она. — Учебники не любила, я не очень умная на самом деле.  
— Если человек это понимает, значит, он даже умнее, чем думает, — ухмыльнулся в ответ он. — Животных любишь?  
— Да, они мне нравятся. У меня была кошка когда-то.  
— Знаешь, куда мы тебя везем?  
Она помотала головой.  
— У нас в кафе будет предварительная неформальная встреча с новым распространителем. Будем обсуждать моменты, но от тебя ничего не требуется, просто он возьмет с собой спутницу, и чтобы не стеснять эту леди мужским коллективом, мы взяли тебя. Думаю, обстановка будет не такой напряженной вместе с такой непосредственной женщиной, как ты. По ситуации — можете говорить о чем-нибудь, как хотите. Рамси, я хотел обсудить с тобой…  
И они словесно погрузились в тот мир, где она ничего не понимала.  
Она подняла глаза на экран: крутили какой-то черно-белый клип со странными и милыми танцами, где девушка меланхолично пела о том, что ей не нужны деньги, только танцевать со своим «деткой». Ей нравилось что-то такое, где романтические чувства не выбивали слезу и не действовали напоказ, а всего лишь намекали, что есть что-то дороже денег и не все измеряется цифрами.  
Ей говорят подружиться с кем-то, но она уже долго не знакомилась с девушками не для определенной цели, а просто так. Ей казалось, что эта часть её атрофировалась, но…  
…девушка была мила. Милая щебетушка, болтающая обо всем подряд, и Теона сама не поняла, когда ввязалась в разговор. Более того, это была знакомая девушка.  
Санса Старк. Одна из младших сестер не-милого Робба, большую часть времени проводившая в отличной женской академии, где преподавали все женственно-женственное, помимо обыкновенных общеобразовательных предметов.  
Она, правда, не узнала её, а потом узнала с трудом, восхищенно распахнув глаза:  
— Ого, мы так давно не виделись! Ты так изменилась, и тебе хорошо вот так, лучше, чем было, ты вытянулась, постройнела, и…  
Она смущенно заулыбалась.  
Разговор бежал речкой по камешкам дальше, но недолго. Мужчины о чем-то договорились, ударили по рукам, и ушли, захватив с собой неожиданную собеседницу.  
— Если что, звони мне!  
— Хорошо!  
— Ничего себе, кто-то заводит друзей прямо на глазах? — удовлетворенно проворчал старший мужчина.  
— Она меня и так знала, — снова смутилась девушка.  
— Интересно! Короче, Рамси, я пойду, а вы оставайтесь, потом такси возьмешь.  
…После ухода они заказали что-то посытнее кофе, и ей хотелось спросить: ну как? Я понравилась? Я молодец? Но молодой мужчина был чем-то обеспокоен, и у неё не поворачивался язык на какие-либо вопросы.  
— У вас все прошло удачно? — наконец выдавила она.  
Он слабо улыбнулся:  
— Потом.  
Кто-то позвонил ему, и он накинул куртку, вышел из кафе поговорить, чтобы никому не мешать…

…Она посмотрела на настенные часы: прошел час с тех пор, как он ушел. Загруженность кафе была такова, что на неё не обращали внимания и не просили уйти. До закрытия оставалось совсем немного.  
«Он же вернется?» — грустно и безнадежно подумала она.  
Впрочем, если он не вернется, она понимает, что делать.  
Ей уже давно казалось, что она чудовище, что все эти наклонности должны быть закопаны где-нибудь в глубине себя. Психологи в один голос твердили о том, что всех виновников нужно «простить», но она не могла заставить себя, и это заставляло чувствовать себя еще хуже.  
«Хорошая девочка».  
Она была совсем не такой и отлично это понимала, но…  
…возможно, она была не такой уж и плохой?  
Такая мысль закрадывалась ей в голову все чаще: мир делится не только на черное и белое, не только на «да» или «нет», в нем куча оттенков, и далеко не все из них темные. Он показал, что болезнь — не приговор, и она нужна кому-то даже со своей дырявой крышей больше, чем на одну ночь.  
— Девушка, мы закрываемся!  
Тонкий голосок официантки заставил вздрогнуть.  
— А оплата?  
— Молодой человек оставил два чека, один — заполненный, но раз вы ничего не заказали…  
В ладонь легла бумажка с неразборчивой подписью.  
Заглавная Р — и она смутно помнит, как его зовут, кроме как она обращается к нему.  
«Мой хозяин…»  
Она трясет головой: что за мысли дурацкие? Она же хотела освободиться, уйти от него, а тут — приехали: сама зовет его, да еще и это «мой»! Да кто он ей? Насильник и похититель, но…  
Кажется, даже это насилие вправило ей мозги.  
Кажется, он держит себя под контролем — полностью — чтобы отпускать себя во время наказаний и держать в руках, когда все в порядке.  
Кажется, он — то, что нужно её дурацкому сердцу, чтобы успокоиться и прийти в порядок.  
Он — то, что нужно ей.  
Приплыли.  
Она смогла сдержать обидные слезы примерно до порога, и, когда отошла буквально на десяток шагов, громко и судорожно всхлипнула. В городе кипела жизнь, а эта местность не отличалась живостью, напротив: иллюстрация к определению «спальный район», и она могла стоять и плакать, запрокинув голову, позволив себе наконец. Она могла бы и свернуть за угол, но в подворотню идти не хотелось, мало ли что…  
И, осознав, что у неё появился страх за себя, проснулся инстинкт самосохранения, она разрыдалась еще сильнее, опустившись на корточки, царапая ладони асфальтом.  
«Зачем он так со мной? Почему мне так больно?» — резонировало в каждом всхлипе, и, наконец, она поняла, что сидеть и плакать — бесполезно.  
Улицы были незнакомы, но она помнила с детства — город построен кругом: заблудился — иди прямо, рано или поздно выйдешь в центр: на Королевскую гавань, блистательную приманку для туристов, самую древнюю и красивую улицу, только сегодня — Теона знала — эта красота нисколько не заворожит её.

Он хмуро наблюдал, как одинокая фигурка несмело идет по улице после того, как за дверями кафе её пробило собственными нервами. Интересно, куда же она? К Королевской Гавани? Снова за свое? Конечно, она может вписать в этот чек сумму, какую ей не заблагорассудится, и отдать, например, тому привычному дилеру, который нашуршал ей «удовольствий» перед Зверинцем.  
(Если она поступит так, он убьет её собственными руками).  
Но она шла, пытаясь быстрее добраться до места назначения.  
Она шла домой.  
Не в полицию, на что и поспорили они с отцом («Я еще посмеюсь над твоей наивностью, Рамси!»), не обратно тусить, а всего лишь в квартиру, которую снимали родители.  
— Ну, — невозмутимо сказал Русе, сидящий рядом, — копов можно и так вызвать.  
Она не стала никому звонить. Ключи, заботливо оставленные одним из Молодцев прямо на пороге, прямо к прибытию девушки, были снабжены жучком, а в глазу любимого мишки — «это классика, шеф!» — стояла миниатюрная видеокамера.  
На первый день девушка ела и плакала, меланхолично пила кофе. Не заходила в Интернет, но включила какие-то сериалы по телевизору, опять плакала. Попыталась занести над собой лезвие — опять «Loveless», Нелюбимая, но почему-то не смогла, отложила, отшвырнула его, укутавшись в одеяло по уши.  
Второй день особо не отличался от первого, но на третий отец брезгливо выключил видео:  
— Верю на слово, что в полицию она сегодня не пойдет!  
На третий она ласкала себя, как в последний раз, так, как Рамси делал это с ней, хрипло дышала и всхлипывала, подзывая к себе Хозяина.  
«Пожалуйста!» — поскуливала, затянув потуже галстук за неимением ошейника.  
Парень представил, как это смотрелось бы вживую: умоляющая, жаркая, глупенькая, почти потерявшая контроль над собой, его и только его милашка, но прийти к ней так быстро он не мог.  
— Отец, ты же понимаешь, что я выиграю этот спор?  
— О, наивное летнее дитя, — усмехнулся тот. — Осталось еще время для меня.  
На следующий день она решительно встала с дивана, покурила, но без особой охоты, и принялась за уборку. Можно, конечно, было вызвать домохозяйку, но Теоне хотелось занять чем-то руки, например, выдраить холодильник, который завонялся за её отсутствие, потому что она не давала своей уборщице ключи (почему же Аша не сделала этого, у неё ведь был запасной комплект…), вычистить ковры и диваны, заодно попробовав пылесос-робот в действии, запустить стирку, помыть посуду и прочие мелочи, до которых обычно не доходили именно её руки. Убирать обычно она не любила и не хотела, но сейчас стены давили на неё, и иначе она бы снова сидела, плакала и смотрела бы какие-то сопли в сахаре по главному каналу.  
Она пыталась жить, как обычный человек: не тонуть в угаре различных веществ, не пытаться раскрасить собственную реальность, потому что, оказывается, у неё тоже есть свои слабые цвета. Она ходила в супермаркет и на рынок, подолгу выбирая тот или иной продукт. Она упала на подходе к дому, сильно стукнувшись коленками, но только рассмеялась: это было забавно, а не болезненно, это было странно: оказывается, она может жить вот так, не задумываясь о плохом, не запуская внутри шестеренки самобичевания и ненависти к себе. Оказывается, она может просто жить. Совсем одна — она пока ни с кем не выходила на связь, да её и не тянуло: ни к отцу, ни к братьям, ни к Аше. Ни в клубы, тусовки, к девочкам. Ей совсем не хотелось того, что давало ей раньше пьяную радость, и казалось, что хочется жить дальше в промежутках между тем, как сердце наполняется тупой тянущей болью за все бессмысленное существование.  
Ей хотелось жить дальше, чтобы увидеть и понять, что она — нечто большее, чем комок разноцветных кровавых нервов-чувств внутри. Ей хотелось быть питомцем, хотелось к своему проклятию и лекарству, ведь только он смог разрубить её сомнения, он заставил её забыть о никчемности, он сам давал ей боль — в тех дозах, которые были необходимы, словно опытный врач, опекал и обнимал, словно папочка, и в итоге понял настолько полно, словно всегда был её лучшим другом.  
А она даже не знала его имени.  
Она не знала, как найти его: никогда не была сильна в рисовании, чтобы показать кому-нибудь портрет, она не знала его фамилии, а на имени они никогда не акцентировали внимание: Р на чеке, так и оставшемся у неё и неиспользованном, не наводила на какие-то знакомые мысли, кроме старой зазнобы, но уж точно — ноги росли совсем не оттуда. Разве что…  
Наличные кончались, и пришлось бы уже идти к банкомату или везде ходить с карточкой. Готовить ей неожиданно понравилось, и она приходила в восторг, когда корж пропитывался сиропом, когда тесто из белого становилось окрашенным в нежный сиреневый от черничного джема. Она ела все это сама, хотя казалось, что больше сжигала и портила продукты по неумению, но вместо того, чтобы ругаться на себя, ей было совсем не зло, и она не чувствовала ни капли вины.  
Ошибаться — это нормально. Однако, что есть норма? Где спрятаны «хорошо» и «плохо»?  
Может, их не существует, если без этих понятий она чувствует себя в полном порядке?  
Теона вздохнула, считая вожделенные гроши в кошельке. Покупать продукты по платиновой карточке в супермаркете у дома было почему-то стыдно, а до банкомата… Она посмотрела в окно, погода была из разряда «живительный армагеддец». Да, то, что летом — милая пробежка, зимой — целое испытание. Она не боится трудностей больше или ей так кажется, потому что что-то в душе обрело покой? Может быть, попробовать испытать себя по-настоящему? Может быть, попробовать где-нибудь работать?..  
Вот ведь семья бы удивилась, если бы узнала.

-…Марафон зимних праздников продолжается! — бодро вещал телевизор по местному каналу. — Заказ и доставка через Интернет — бесплатно!  
Она вздохнула и пересчитала наличку. Судя по ценам на экране, хватало на маленькую пиццу, тем более, что такое она готовить еще не училась. Живот требовательно замурчал.  
Доставка действительно была быстрой: она не успела досмотреть серию очередного мыла до конца, когда в дверь позвонили.  
— Доставка на дом!  
Она провернула ключ, готовясь извиняться, что без чаевых, и, открыв, застыла:  
— Доставка пиццы и меня, — криво улыбнулся Рамси, поправляя чертову мешающую кепку. — Как люди вообще это носят?..  
— Примерно так же, — едва улыбнулась она. — А…  
— Доставка на дом еды для Теоны Грейджой, не так ли?  
— Что ты тут делаешь? Хозяин, — улыбнулась добрее она. — Извини, я не знаю твоего настоящего имени…  
— Я приехал за тобой, Вонючка. Я скучал.  
Она так и сжимала в руках коробку и деньги, не понимая, что ей делать в этот момент.  
— Я тоже, — немного помолчав, призналась она. — Так как тебя зовут?  
— Рамси Болтон. Станешь моим питомцем, Ти?  
Она помедлила, опустив глаза вниз. Они молчали так долго, что он подумал, что, возможно, она тосковала не по нему, а просто по жизни: смотри, учится человек готовить, обращаться с домом, пытается попробовать то, что когда-то наверняка яростно отвергала… И нужно ли ей снова возвращаться туда, где он мучает её? Может, ей не настолько нравится все это?..  
Он пытался делать вид, что это его не волнует ни капельки, ведь он, именно он, выбрал для себя такого питомца, а значит, все будет так, как скажет он, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы ей тоже было хорошо. Это все, наверное, бессмысленно и глупо, и зачем он пришел вообще…  
Она внезапно улыбнулась, обнажая маленькие клычки, глаза засияли так, что он, кажется, вот-вот ослепнет от подобных перемен:  
— Да, мой Хозяин.


End file.
